


Miraculous Spellbooks: Pilot Chapters

by BunnyMask



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Magic-Users, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMask/pseuds/BunnyMask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These four chapters are a pilot for the series. To read the full version, start with "The Book of Creation."<br/>Marinette is starting her third year as a magic student of Sunstone Academy, and her year begins with Chloe as her new roommate. Chloe seems to have made it her goal to make Mari's life miserable. On the positive side, Marinette's on the same team as her good friend Nino and two new students who seem nice enough. Throw in a mysterious spellbook and Marinette might be looking at the adventure of her lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Book of Creation

 Marinette woke up to the smell of smoke. The black smog flooded the room filling every corner with darkness. Marinette jumped up from bed slipping on her shoes. Her face hit the ground before the rest of her body. The cold stones of the floor numbed the pain just a bit. As Marinette sat up, rubbing her face, a hand appeared in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Marinette," her roommate's voice cut through the smoke, "a potion went wrong."

Marinette grabbed Juleka's hand. Juleka pulled Marinette to her feet, dodging Marinette as she slipped toward her. She lifted Marinette as she whispered a spell. The smoke faded out. A black gem sat in Juleka's palm, the black and grey of the gem swirled like smoke. Marinette admired it for a moment before she asked Juleka to tell her the reason she was mixing potion so early in the morning. Juleka looked down at her feet as she answered. Juleka was attempting to make a potion to ward off bad luck as a parting gift to Marinette, but everything that could go wrong during potion making did.

Marinette smiled a Juleka.

"That's really sweet," Marinette said.

Juleka sighed. She would have preferred a tangible potion. Marinette insisted the attempt was enough of a gift. Besides she didn't think her luck was bad enough to warrant the use of magic. Juleka disagreed, but accepted Marinette's gratitude. Marinette made her bed and frowned. She realized it would be the last time she did that with this bed or with Juleka standing by. Juleka packed away her potion kit. The two picked up their bags and took a look at the room. With all their things packed away, the room looked the same as when they'd first moved in.

"Well," Juleka said, tugging on the sleeve of her gown, "I guess it's time to leave."

Marinette nodded. Juleka opened the door.

"Wait," Marinette said, reaching to her waist. She realized she wasn't wearing her belt. Marinette dropped her bag. She unzipped the bag and rummaged through it. Juleka tilted her head to the side, her long black hair falling to the left. Marinette pulled out a silver jewelry chain. She held the chain in one hand and put her other palm towards Juleka. "Can I see that smoke?"

Juleka handed it to Marinette. Marinette smiled and thanked her. Marinette retrieved a spool of wire and a pair of pliers from her bag. Juleka crouched down and watched Marinette go to work. Her hands were quick as she wrapped the wire around the gem. She ended the wire with a loop. Marinette put the chain through the loop and turned, hooking the necklace around Juleka's neck.

"There," Marinette said with a grin, "a souvenir from our last morning together."

Juleka smiled and helped Marinette to her feet. She looked down as she spoke.

"I always wanted a Marinette original," Juleka said, "I was too embarrassed to ask."

Marinette told Juleka she loved making things and she could ask at any time.

* * *

As Juleka and Marinette walked down the hall, Marinette regretted not spending more time with Juleka. Juleka had been very kind to Marinette and forgiving of her constant mishaps. Each step closer to the lobby was one moment closer to the end of their time together. Maybe they'd be on the same team, like last year when Marinette was on the same team as Kim. Maybe they'd still find time to hangout. Maybe Marinette's next roommate would be as nice as Juleka. Maybe she'd be paired with Nino this year.

They arrived in the lobby last of all the students. Marinette noticed two new faces in the crowd of students, she didn't think anyone new would be added to her class two years in. The first student she noticed was a girl with the complexion of an acorn from a great oak and hair like the autumn leaves. The second was a boy with eyes like fresh grass in the summer and the pigmentation of a smooth seashell. Marinette scrunched her nose, his hair reminded her of Chloe. She hoped they were nice. She hoped that neither of them would be another--

"Chloe," Martha said from the center of the lobby, "your new roommate will be Marinette."

Juleka gasped. She patted Marinette on the back and whispered her condolences. Marinette forced a smile. She walked to the center of the room where Martha made them promise to take care of each other before giving them their room numbers. They shook hands. Marinette did her best to avoid eye contact. Martha called up the next pair. Juleka was paired with Rose. Marinette was happy for Juleka, she finally got paired with her best friend. Nino was paired with the new boy, Adrien. Marinette told Nino to be nice as he passed by her. Nino told her he was always nice. Sabrina was paired with the new girl, Alya.

After the first few pairings, Marinette stopped paying attention. She needed to figure out how she was going to survive living with Chloe for the next year. Chloe was the worst person Marinette knew. Chloe constantly bullied and teased Marinette and Marinette had never done anything to her. The best Marinette could guess was that Chloe got some kind of twisted pleasure from seeing Marinette suffer. With everyone paired, Martha sent them to settle into their new dorms before calling in the next class of students. Marinette grimaced and headed for her dorm.

* * *

Marinette walked behind Chloe as they made their way through the hall. Chloe entered. Before Marinette could walk through the door, Chloe was already listing the things Marinette was not allowed to touch. There were two desks. Chloe claimed both of them. One would be Chloe's vanity and the other was where Sabrina would do Chloe's homework. The t.v. needed to stay on whatever channel Chloe put it on. The shelf space was necessary for all Chloe's pictures, that included the entire bookshelf. Only Chloe approved decor could be hung on the walls. No touching Chloe's make up and especially not her clothes, unless Marinette was doing laundry in which case she could touch Chloe's clothes.

Marinette grimaced as Chloe continued her ridiculous rules.

"Chloe," Marinette said, "you can't just--"

Chloe turned and glared at Marinette. She rose her hand, electricity sparking from her fingertips.

"I can't just what?" she said. Her eyes dared Marinette to continue.

Marinette took a step back. She looked down at her feet.

"Nothing," Marinette said.

Chloe crossed her arms and smirked.

"That's exactly what I expected a spineless squid like you to say," she said.

Marinette gripped her bag as she watched Chloe unpack. There was no way she could handle a year of this. She was already suffocating. A year with Chloe would destroy her soul. Maybe that's what happened to Sabrina. Marinette took a deep breath before opening the door and walking out.

* * *

The hallway felt bigger than before. Marinette felt the panic rising in her stomach. She took a deep breath. She thought of the bakery. Her parents were there making delicious pastries and smiling. She exhaled.

Someone crashed into her. Marinette sighed. Even when she was standing still she was a safety hazard. Marinette looked over and saw Alya getting up. She offered Marinette a hand. Marinette apologized to her as she stood. Alya asked why Marinette was apologizing since Alya had run into her. Marinette said it was a force of habit. Alya laughed. Marinette smiled. She had a cute laugh. Marinette soon found out that Alya lived in the dorm directly across from her. Alya went to go unpack.

"Oh," Alya said popping her head back out of the room, "can I depend on you to be my school guide?"

Marinette nodded. Alya thanked her and said she'd see Marinette later. Marinette waved at her. Well, she seemed nice.

As Marinette wandered the hall, Kim approached her. He told her she was lucky to be roomed with Chloe. Marinette didn't agree. Kim wanted Marinette to bring him a lock of Chloe's hair. Marinette refused. Not only was that weird and a bit stalkerish, Chloe had banned Marinette from touching her hair brush and also her hair. Kim was only disappointed momentarily before moving on to the next subject. It made Marinette wonder if he'd been joking or not.

"Can I have that then?" Kim said pointing to Marinette's hands.

Marinette looked down at the wire she was shaping. It currently looked like bent wire.

"It's not done," Marinette said. "Besides don't you already have enough of my wire hoarded in you room?"

"First off," Kim said, "there's no such thing as too many wire sculptures .Second, this one isn't for me. It's for Max."

Marinette wondered why Kim didn't just give Max one of his wire sculptures, but she'd never really understood Kim.

"Well," Marinette said, "you can have it, I guess."

Marinette sat down on the hall floor. She took out her pliers and started working on it. Soon she'd made a little person. She sat it on the floor. Kim seemed excited about it. The sculpture was crushed under a white boot.

"Oops," Chloe said, "I must have stepped on some trash." She walked away laughing.

* * *

Adrien finished putting his clothes in his side of the dresser. His roommate Nino was laying on his bed with his headphones on. Adrien announced he was done unpacking. Nino got up and went to get his bag. Adrien wondered what type of person Nino was. They hadn't talked much. Nino seemed friendly in the way he talked, but he hadn't been very expressive so far.

"You don't mind music do you?" Nino said. Adrien said he didn't. Nino setup some kind of technology on one of the desks. The only thing adrien recognized was a keyboard. Nino pointed to the other desk and told Adrien it was his. Adrien thanked him. "Don't you have anything else to unpack?"

"I was told school supplies is provided here," Adrien said.

"I meant decorations or something hobby related," Nino said. "Maybe something to remind you of home."

Adrien explained that his father was a fashion designer, so his clothes reminded him of home. Nino nodded. He started hanging up posters and pictures of him with the other students. Adrien watched. A blue haired girl appeared in many of the pictures. She had a cute smile.

"No hobbies?" Nino said.

"I fence," Adrien said. "Does that count?"

"The training area has fencing equipment," Nino said. "Relax a bit, I'm not judging you or anything."

Adrien hadn't realised he was tense. Nino said if Adrien needed any help he could ask Nino. Adrien thanked him. Adrien checked the time. He told Nino he was going to meet someone. Nino nodded then went back to hanging pictures.

* * * 

Adrien walked down the hall, examining the pictures, paintings, and bulletin board posts. He felt like he was walking through someone's house. As he arrived in the lobby, he heard talking. He looked to the front desk. The blue haired girl from Nino's pictures was there. Her face was buried in her hands. It seemed she was having problems with her roommate. Martha, the front desk attendant, told her she couldn't do anything about the matching and that Marinette, the girl, would have to work things out with her. Adrien realized they were talking about his old friend Chloe.

"I know," Marinette said running her fingers through her bangs. "I just--She's just--Ugh!"

Adrien continued through the lobby. He'd already heard too much of a personal conversation and thought it'd be rude to continue listening. He pushed open the front door, but stopped as someone caught his attention. Felix was sitting in a chair that Adrien had walked by. Adrien back tracked and arrived in front of him. Adrien greeted him. Felix looked up and, after a moment, welcomed Adrien.

"I thought we were meeting by the fountain," Adrien said.

"That was the case," Felix said, "yesterday, when you were supposed to arrive. Unfortunately for you, I have patrol today."

Adrien frowned. "Oh," he said, "I see."

"Tomorrow, however," Felix said, "I can give you a tour."

Adrien's face lit up. He thanked Felix. Adrien turned and headed back towards his room. Felix stopped him. He told Adrien they'd meet in early in Felix's room. Adrien agreed before heading off. On his way back to his room Nino stopped him.

* * *

Nino was with Marinette. He had his arm over her shoulders. They were about a head apart height wise. Marinette was looking at her hands fiddling with a spool of wire. She looked up at Adrien and greeted him before returning to her project. Adrien wondered if they were dating. Nino asked Adrien how the meeting had gone. Adrien told him they'd rescheduled. Nino told Adrien class was starting soon.

"Do you want to walk with us?" Nino said.

"Sure," Adrien said, "that would be nice."

As they were about to exit the lobby, Alya the other transfer student joined them. She talked about her excitement to be going to Sunstone Magic Academy. She didn't think she'd be able to get in. She thanked Adrien. Sunstone only let in even numbers of students, so she wouldn't have gotten in without Adrien. Adrien said it was the same for him. His father only let him apply for Sunstone because he was sure Adrien wouldn't get in. After all, what other person would try to join a class two years in.

"Dangit," Marinette said, as they arrived at the school building, "I forgot my belt."

Marinette said she'd catch up with them. Nino asked if she wanted him to go with her. Marinette said it was unnecessary. She ran off. Nino shrugged then led the two into the building.

* * *

As they arrived in class, Chloe called out to Adrien. She'd saved him a seat. Nino looked from Adrien to Chloe and back again. Nino raised an eyebrow. Before Adrien could say anything he was being pulled toward Chloe by an unseen force. His feet were off the ground until he was in front of Chloe's desk. Chloe put her hand down. Adrien landed on his feet. Chloe smiled.

"Hi, Adrihoney," Chloe said, "Where were you yesterday? I had a whole day planned out for the two of us."

"I missed my flight," Adrien said, "there was this old man-"

"Oh, well that's not important," Chloe said. "We're together now!"

Chloe grabbed Adrien into a hug. She started talking about all the plans she'd made for them and she was sure they'd be on the same team. She trailed. Adrien followed her eyes to Marinette. Her smile lit up the room. Her belt was a utility belt. Marinette walked up to Nino. They talked about something. Nino handed her his headphones. Marinette put them on.

"Adrien, are you even listening?"

Adrien brought his attention back to Chloe. She looked more than a little annoyed. She wanted to know what he was looking at. Adrien answered honestly. When Chloe furrowed her brow, Adrien regretted telling the truth.

Their homeroom teacher called for attention.

"Adrien, Alya, Nino," she said, "and Marinette. You four will be team MANA."

Adrien heard Chloe gasp as he stood up. He joined the three in the front of the room. The teacher directed them to a corner. The other teams were SMACK and JRNIM. As the teams settled, Alya started asking questions about the school. When she was done she looked at Marinette and Nino for answers.

"Well," Marinette said, "that's a lot to answer... As for the one thing I think new students should know, I'd say keep your head down. Chloe is a bit... It's just better not to get on her radar."

Alya said that sounded like nonsense.

"Marinette has a point," Nino said. "Chloe's been top dog for a while. It's not just in out class either, it's our whole grade level."

"Well, if you let mean people get the best of you then of course they'll be on top," Alya said, "That's why it's up to people like us to stop them. Defenders of the weak!"

There was a silence. Nino and Marinette shared a look before returning their gaze to Alya.

"You're braver than me," Marinette said. "I can't even defend myself from Chloe. How can I defend anyone else?"

"Marinette," Chloe said, causing Marinette to jump. Chloe linked arms with Marinette. "We need to talk."

"Right now?" Alya said.

Chloe didn't even glance in Alya's direction before dragging Marinette away. Alya separated the two. Chloe glared at Alya.

"Are we gonna have a problem?" Chloe said.

"Yes," Alya said, "we are."

Chloe rose her sparking hand. Alya fanned out a deck of cards. They glared at each other. All the eyes in the classroom were on the two of them. Marinette stepped between them.

"This is unnecessary," Marinette said. "I'll see what Chloe wants. It's fine, she's my roommate."

Marinette followed Chloe into the hallway. Despite the teacher's objections the class crowded around the door to peep at the two. They couldn't hear what the two were talking about. After a short time, Chloe and Marinette returned to the classroom. The class scrambled back to their positions. Alya asked Marinette what happened. Marinette insisted it wasn't anything important. Marinette started answering Alya's questions about the school. As she spoke, she made direct eye contact with Alya and Nino, but never with Adrien. When class ended Marinette offered to give Alya a tour. Alya wanted to go to the library. Adrien thought of joining them, but Chloe dragged him off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"You didn't have to do that," Marinette said as she and Alya walked down the hall.

"Neither did you," Alya said. She turned to Marinette and smiled. Marinette felt her face heating up.

"We're here," Marinette said, gesturing towards the library.

Alya was in the library before Marinette finished speaking. Marinette watched as Alya explored the library. Alya dashed from self to shelf, plucking books from each. A pile of books started forming on a table as Alya placed all her books on it. Marinette began to wander. As she reached to back of the library, she spotted a small old man on a ladder ten times his height. He seemed to be looking for a book. He fell.

Marinette dived to catch him. She whispered an ineffective spell as the old man landed in her arms and sent her tumbling back. Marinette asked if he was okay. He was. She asked if he needed any help. He told her he was trying to retrieve a small red book from the top shelf. Marinette swallowed, wishing she had Juleka's luck potion. She took a deep breath then started up the ladder. With each step higher, she felt less stable. She spotted the book. She held the ladder with one hand and picked the book up.

"I found it," she said, looking down. The old man was gone. "Hello?"

Marinette started her climb down. Her foot slipped. She tried to balance herself, but every movement she made caused another problem until she fell backwards. She flinched in anticipation of the ground.

"Marinette," a sweet voice said, "open your eyes, you're okay."

Marinette opened her eyes. She was surrounded by red light. Just above her, floating above the book, was a small red creature.

"Who are you?" Marinette said.

"I'm Tikki," she said, "the fairy of the book of creation. The mage who possesses my book is granted amazing magical abilities."

Tikki continued on to say that Marinette was chosen to have the spellbook. Marinette was sure she'd actually fallen and hit her head. She was likely dreaming in the Medical bay. The light faded out. Marinette was sitting on the library floor next to the ladder. The small book was closed a couple feet in front of her. Marinette picked up the book and examined it. "Creation" was impressed on the leather like cover in gold letters. On the back was the golden outline of a ladybug.

Alya called Marinette over. She needed help getting her books to the front desk for check out. As Alya got her books scanned and stored inside her library card, Marinette went to the next check out counter. She handed the librarian the red book. The librarian examined the book thoroughly before telling Marinette it was not one of their books. She pointed to the pages, claiming they were blank. Marinette hesitated to respond, there was definitely writing on the pages. Not writing Marinette recognized, but it was still writing.

The librarian handed the book back to Marinette. Marinette took a long look at the book, still questioning if Tikki was real, before slipping it into the spell book pocket on her belt. At least she could finally put that aspect of design to use.

* * *

Marinette and Alya returned to the living space together. Alya patted Marinette on the back and encouraged her to be strong. Marinette walked into her room with a smile that quickly faded. Chloe had piled Marinette's bed with - Marinette couldn't even tell what was in the pile. Chloe was relaxing in her bed receiving a pedicure from Sabrina. Marinette took a deep breath and walked up to them.

"Chloe," Marinette said, forcing her voice to stay calm, "what is all this ju--stuff on my bed?"

"I needed more space," Chloe said. She didn't even look up from her magazine. "Oh, don't worry though. I had Sabrina bring over her old sleeping bag for you."

Marinette looked in the direction Chloe pointed. Her gaze landed on the dingy blue sack. It did not deserve to be called a sleeping bag. Marinette opened her mouth, but shut it before the complaints could roll off her tongue. Chloe didn't seem to notice. Marinette picked up a change of clothes and her shower basket before heading out.

* * *

Marinette enjoyed the silence as she made her way to the showers. Her shower basket was a bit hefty, but Marinette was too proud of her designs to not use it. The basket locked so no one could steal her shampoo and condition. Hair product theft was a big problem when she and Kim lived together a couple years before. While living with Juleka, Marinette water proofed it. Juleka told Marinette all the best times to take showers to get hot water and avoid crowds, so Marinette started listening to music and podcasts while she showered.

Today was the type of day where Marinette wanted the showers to herself so she could relax and listen to music. Marinette sat on the counter while she waited for the water to heat up. As she removed her utility belt, she remembered the spellbook. She opened it. Tikki appeared. Marinette sat the book down.

"Are you okay with that girl pushing you around?" Tikki said.

Marinette frowned. "No," she said, "but Chloe's stronger than me. Plus her father has a lot of influence in the magical community."

Tikki seemed to be thinking before she responded.

"I don't think she should boss people around just because she's powerful," Tikki said. "Nobody should be able to treat people like that."

Marinette stepped into the shower. As the hot water washed over her, Marinette tried to process the day's events. As she washed her hair, Marinette imagined she was washing away all of the day's negativity. Could she really live with Chloe for a whole year? Not like this she couldn't. Something needed to change. She wrapped her towel around her body. She reached for a towel for her hair. She frowned. In her rush to get away from Chloe, she'd forgotten to bring one.

She pushed her hair out of her face. "Hey, Ti--Oh, hi," her eyes landed on Adrien. His face was red. He turned away. Marinette blinked, wondering why he seemed so bothered.

"I'm sorry," Adrien said, "I didn't realize anyone was in here."

Marinette tilted her head. "Sorry? There's plenty of showers in here," she said. Marinette watched as he moved awkwardly towards the showers. Was he embarrassed? Marinette covered her smile with her hand. He was so cute. Adrien caught her gaze. He covered his face with his hands. Marinette looked away before remembering Chloe's warning. Marinette sat on the counter to apply lotion.

According to Chloe, direct eye contact made Adrien feel uncomfortable because of the environment he was raised in. Marinette wanted to believe Chloe was looking out for her friend, but as Marinette watched Adrien interact with Nino and Alya, that didn't seem true.

Marinette heard the shower turn on.

"Don't go in, unless you want to freeze," she said. It was already too late. He was in the shower before turning the water on. Marinette held back a laugh. "Are you okay in there?"

He stepped out of the shower shivering and sopping wet, like a wet cat. Marinette half expected him to lick himself clean. He held his towel around himself tight. He said he was fine, but his chattering teeth told another story. Marinette finished buttoning up her pajamas before walking over to him. She retrieved a small towel from his basket and put it over his head. She had to stand on her toes as she dried his hair. He was looking down at his feet.

"The showers take ten minutes to fully heat up, but getting in at five works too," Marinette said. "Don't be so embarrassed, it's happened to everyone."

Adrien looked up and their eyes met. In that moment Marinette realized two things: One, Chloe was still a liar and, two, Adrien's eyes were full of sadness. Marinette stared at him, unsure what she should do next. She was frozen.

"That's not really why I'm embarrassed," he said. "Showering with other people, isn't something I'm used to." He looked away. Marinette let go of the towel. She spun around to face the opposite direction.

"Duh," Marinette said, putting her palm to her forehead, "I've been going here for so long I forgot that's not a common thing. It does take some getting use to."

The dinner bell rung.

"Dinner's in about ten minutes," Marinette said, "If you're late you might not get to eat." Marinette headed for the door. Adrien thanked her for the advice.

* * *

Marinette left the showers in comfy pajamas and warm slippers. From there she went to the dining hall. Alya and Nino were already sitting at a table. Alya waved Marinette over. Marinette sat across from Alya and next to Nino. They were saving a seat for Adrien, too.

Alya had more questions to ask. Marinette answered the questions to the best of her abilities, with Nino adding the occasional comment. One of Alya's questions caught the attention of everyone in the area. She'd asked about the urban legends of The Red Mage and The Black Mage. Students of all grade levels claimed to have seen them lurking around campus at night. No one knew who they were or what they did. Alya wanted to know if they were real and the debate started.

Nino rolled his eyes and said the whole thing was just a legend. Marinette wasn't so sure. She'd never encountered either of them, but Juleka swore she'd seen The Black Mage one night. Each person in their class gave their opinion about the two. Chloe's insistence that the whole thing was nonsense convinced Nino to switch positions. Chloe looked offended. Marinette laughed. It wasn't often that everyone got so involved.

The dinner bell rung for the second time. It was time to eat. Adrien arrived to his seat just as the conversation died down. Alya started filling him in, but was silenced by the Principal speaking. Many first years had arrived, so he wanted to make sure they knew all the rules and regulations. Two topics he kept returning to were use of magic and magic battles. Frivolous and irresponsible use of magic was looked down upon. Magic battles were allowed, even recommended for practice and to blow off steam, but there needed to be a staff or student council member present to oversee the battle. He didn't get through all the rules before dinner ended.

* * *

As Alya and Nino headed to the showers with the crowd of students, Marinette showed Adrien where to brush his teeth. The two rooms were connected. When she was done brushing her teeth, Marinette went to her room. She set up a pillow fort around her blue sack. She made room for Tikki in an area she wouldn't get squished.

While Marinette sketched, Tikki told her to keep the Book of Creation a secret. There were terrible people who'd do awful things to get their hands on the book. Marinette wondered why she'd been chosen to know about and wield such powerful magic. When Marinette finished sketching, she said goodnight to Tikki and put her sketchbook in her art bag.

* * *

The sun wasn't even up yet as Adrien walked to Felix's room. Felix lived two floors up. In the hall, all the doors had white boards next to them. There were words and doodles crowded on the boards in an array of colors. Felix's board was blank. Adrien detached the marker. He thought for a moment before starting to draw. Adrien admired his cat doodle for a moment. Felix probably wouldn't appreciate the drawing. Adrien pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket.

"Adrien," Felix said from behind Adrien.

Adrien spun around to face him. Felix wore an all black tracksuit. He told Adrien he'd just finished running. He stared at Adrien's drawing. Adrien started apologizing. Felix smiled. Felix opened the door letting Adrien. Once Adrien was comfortable, Felix collected a change of clothes and shower basket. He headed out.

Adrien looked around. Felix didn't seem to have a roommate...Unless they shared a bed. Adrien's face went red. He stood up and started wandering. There wasn't much to look at. The bed was neat, the desk and dresser were clear, even the bookshelf only had a couple of things on it. Adrien examined the contents of the bookshelf. A picture caught his attention. The image was of Adrien and Felix sitting with their parents. Their mothers were twins and their fathers might as well have been twins.

A black book sat next to the picture. Adrien's gaze was pulled towards the book. He picked it up and examined the cover. The word "Destruction" was impressed in silver on the front. An outline of a cat was impressed on the back. Felix walked in. Adrien apologized for snooping. He handed the book to Felix. Felix hesitated. He handed the book back to Adrien.

"You can have it," Felix said.

"I can?" Adrien said.

"Yea," Felix said, "I... I don't need it anymore."

Adrien took the book. Felix ushered him out and started the tour.

* * *

Adrien trailed behind Felix as he explained the living area. If a student had any questions or complaints, Martha was available at the front desk. Martha was a magical interface that knew everything about the school and it's students. All the students and faculty ate together. The school was very big on the idea of community.

Behind the living area was a training area. The area was built to handle all types of magic. Felix continued showing Adrien all the places he could go. Adrien tried to absorb all the information. By the time they got back to the living area the sun was up. There was a crowd of students in front of the building. They were looking up and pointing. Adrien followed their eyes to a bag hanging from the lightning rod in front of the building.

As he got closer, Adrien saw Marinette climbing the pole. She got up a few feet up before falling. She took a few steps back then dashed to the pole. By the fourth attempt, her face was red. She took a deep breath then started climbing again.

Adrien found Nino in the crowd. Someone had put Marinette's art bag at the top of the pole.

"Chloe," Nino said, "there really isn't a mystery behind it." Adrien asked why Chloe would do something like that. Nino turned to Adrien. "Chloe just does things like that," Nino said, "she's always been like that."

"No, she hasn't," Adrien said. Chloe had always been a bit rough around the edges, but she wasn't this bad. "Or has she?"

Adrien spotted Chloe in the crowd. She was sitting on Sabrina's shoulders, filming the event. Adrien frowned.

"Can't we get it down with a spell?" Adrien said.

"We can't," Felix said, "that rod absorbs magic as well as lightning."

Adrien wasn't sure the point of something like that was at a magic school. The breakfast bell rung and the students started to clear out. Alya stopped Marinette from climbing and led her into the building. Nino followed, placing a hand on Marinette's shoulder. Felix started walking. Adrien examined the pole. Felix stopped.

"You aren't coming," Felix said.

"No," Adrien said, "I-"

"It wasn't a question," Felix said, "I'll save you a muffin."

Adrien rolled up his sleeves.

* * *

When Marinette arrived in the dining hall with Nino and Alya, Chloe was already sitting at the table. Marinette walked up to her.

"Oh look," Chloe said, "It's the little monkey, done climbing already?" She laughed. Marinette crossed her arms.

"Are you done?" Marinette said. "Chloe Bourgeois, I challenge you to a magic battle."

The dining hall went silent. Chloe stared at Marinette her mouth agape. She burst out laughing. Sabrina laughed, too. Marinette felt her face heating up.

"Do you really think you have a chance, Marinette?" Chloe said.

"Even if I don't," Marinette said, "I can't allow you to treat people like this."

Chloe rolled her eyes, but agreed to the battle.

* * *

After breakfast, they met on the training ground. Everyone in Marinette's grade level was there. Felix, the student council president, was there to oversee the match. Chloe and Marinette shook hands then went to their sides of the arena. Chloe smirked and flipped her hair. Marinette took a defensive stance. Felix announced the start of the battle.

Chloe shot lightning. Marinette jumped out of the way as she cast a reflection spell. The lightning bounced at Chloe. Chloe flashed out. She appeared in front of Marinette. Her kick sent Marinette tumbling back. Marinette caught herself. The ground softened under her. Marinette pulled up the ground encasing Chloe in rock and dirt.

Marinette was panting, she'd never managed to pull off elemental magic before. Marinette raised her palm, hardening the ground into rock as Chloe squirmed. Marinette fell to her knees.

The ground encasing Chloe cracked and shattered. Chloe's feet touched the ground. She rose her hand. The shattered rock floated around her. Marinette struggled to her feet. As she got her balance, Chloe waved forward. The chunks of rock flew at Marinette. Marinette put up a shield, but it shattered. Marinette fell down.

Chloe appeared in front of Marinette. A large lightning surrounded rock floated above Chloe. She slammed her hand down. The audience gasped and someone screamed. Marinette flinched. After a few moments, Marinette looked up. Felix was standing above her.

"That's enough," he said. The ground returned to it's original state.

Chloe glared before flipping her hair. She walked out. Sabrina followed after her.

Felix helped Marinette up. "Are you alright?" Felix said.

Marinette sighed. She was quiet for a moment before smiling. "I hurt all over and my pride took a huge hit," Marinette said, "but otherwise I'm fine."

"I recommend you go to the medical bay," Felix said.

Marinette nodded. She took a step forward and fell over. Her class crowded around her. Juleka placed Marinette's head in her lap. They were all asking if she was okay. Marinette laughed.

"I'm sorry," Marinette said, "I'm so weak." Her laughing turned to sobbing as tears ran down her face. "I just- I just..."

Alya grabbed Marinette's face. "Hey," Alya said, "you were awesome!" Marinette continued to sob. She didn't understand Alya calling her awesome when she'd lost so badly. "Yea, you didn't win, but you still stood up to Chloe."

Nino wiped Marinette's tears away.

"She's right," Nino said.

Marinette sat up and thanked them. Kim picked up Marinette and put her over his shoulder. He called everyone to cheer for Marinette and they did. Marinette started crying again, but they were tears of joy. They all cheered as they carried her to the medical bay.

* * *

Marinette thanked them all before they had to go to class. The nurse gave her a check up. Marinette had to spend the rest of the day resting. Marinette got comfortable before opening up the book of creation. Tikki flew out and congratulated her. Marinette laughed and thanked Tikki. Marinette had so much she wanted to ask Tikki about the book and the magic it possessed, but she was so tired. Marinette dozed off.

The nurse woke her up hours later. She gave Marinette another check-up before sending her back to the living area. Marinette watched the sunset as she walked back to the living area. After the day she had, all Marinette wanted to do was take a long hot shower. She'd probably skip dinner to do it. As she arrived at the building she noticed Adrien sitting on the steps. He was sleeping.

Marinette walked up to him. She crouched down and gave him a nudge.

"Hey, Adrien," Marinette said, "you'll get sick sleeping out here."

Adrien opened his eyes and looked up at her. A smile crossed his face. He'd been waiting for her. Marinette blushed. He'd been waiting for her? She laughed.

"Why?" Marinette said. Adrien held up her art bag. Marinette stared at it, then hugged Adrien. "Thank you, Adrien."

"I'm really sorry about the way Chloe treats you," Adrien said. "She's my only friend, but I don't want you to think I'm like her."

"I know you're not like Chloe," Marinette said. "But if you're really that worried I'll put a good word in for you."

"You'd do that," Adrien said.

"That's what friends are for," Marinette said.

Adrien thanked her. Marinette grabbed her bag, touching Adrien's hand in the process. Their eyes met for a moment. Marinette thanked him again before going inside. Her heartbeat quickened.


	2. The Book of Destruction

Adrien couldn't sleep.

He was tired after the long day, especially having climbed the lightning rod, but his mind wouldn't rest. Nino said Adrien might be home sick. Adrien doubted that. Didn't someone have to like their home to miss it? Well, he did miss Natalie. She wasn't the warmest person, but she was always there when Adrien needed her. As far back as Adrien could think Natalie had been there, even when his mother was still around. Adrien sat up trying to distract himself with something. His eyes fell on Nino.

Adrien watched as Nino worked at his music desk. Adrien watched to know the purpose of all the buttons and knobs, but he didn't want to bother his roommate. Adrien liked the music Nino was playing. The beat made him want to get up and dance. Nino took off his headphones and sighed. He wasn't happy with the song.

Adrien asked if Nino played any instruments. Nino said he did. Adrien asked which instrument he played. Nino smiled, brightening up the room. He turned off the music then faced Adrien, before he answered.

"The better question is what don't I play," Nino said. Nino started listing off instruments he knew how to play: the guitar, the drums, the piano, the saxophone, the violin, the harp, and many instruments Adrien had never even heard of. Adrien couldn't hide his amazement. Learning one instrument was hard. Learning so many had to take a real musical genius. Nino leaned forward, one hand under his chin, as Adrien praised him. "Yea, I guess I'm pretty awesome. Oh, I've been meaning to ask you about magic." Nino continued on to say knowing everyone's style of magic would help them be a better team.

"Actually," Adrien said, "I don't really have a style."

"Yea?" Nino said.

Adrien nodded. He swallowed wondering if Nino's response would be negative.

Someone knocked at the door. Adrien jumped up and opened the door to see Marinette standing there. She was in her pajamas. Her hair was down. Adrien noticed the freckles on her nose. They were cute. Marinette greeted Adrien with a smile. She didn't seem tired. She seemed energized. Marinette wanted to know if Nino was awake.

Adrien told Marinette, Nino was awake. He turned around to Nino and announced Marinette's arrival. Adrien felt silly because he was sure Nino could already hear Marinette from his desk. The room was not large. Adrien wouldn't be surprised if Nino could also see Marinette. Nino got up and walked to the door. Adrien moved out of the way. Marinette asked him to join her on a walk. Nino got his shoes and left with Marinette.

The room was quiet.

Adrien sat down on his bed. He tried to get to sleep, but failed. As he tried to get comfortable, Adrien replayed the day in his head. He remembered the book Felix had given him. Adrien pulled it out of his bag. He opened the book.

Everything went black.

A creature with green eyes appeared in front of him. Adrien stared into it's big green eyes as the world returned to color. Adrien's breath caught in his throat. He wasn't sure how to react. The creature zipped around the room. It crashed into a bunch of things, knocking some of Nino's pictures off the wall in the process. Adrien followed after it fixing the mess it was making. After a few laps around the room it fell into Adrien's bed. Adrien picked it up. He asked if it was okay. It said it was starving. Adrien asked the creature what type of food it wanted. It told Adrien to take it to Felix, he knew. Then it fainted in his hands.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien knocked on Felix's door. Felix opened the door. He was dressed in a suit instead of sleepwear. Felix was surprised Adrien was there so late. Adrien showed him the creature.

Felix frowned.

"Plagg," Felix said, "knock it off."

Plagg jumped up. After calling Felix 'no fun', he flew into Felix's room. Felix grimaced at the clattering and banging coming from his room. Felix entered his room, inviting Adrien inside. Plagg was knocking over all of Felix's belongings. Plagg seemed to be searching for something. He flew under the bed and returned with a hunk of cheese. He flew up to Adrien.

"Alright, Adrien," Plagg said With a grin, "Mission accomplished, back to your room."

Adrien asked Felix about Plagg. Plagg got offended and said he could talk for himself. Adrien asked Plagg to explain what he was and the purpose of the book. Plagg yawned. He landed on Adrien's head and told him Felix could explain everything. Before either Adrien or Felix could object, Plagg was asleep. Felix cast a spell returning his room back to it's original state. Felix offered to walk Adrien back to his room.

As they walked, Felix explained that Plagg was the fairy of the book of Destruction. The book was a piece of a set of spellbooks that granted great magic to it's user. The book of Destruction was meant to be paired with the book of Creation.

"But if you're the owner of the book, why did you give it to me?" Adrien said.

"I was the owner," Felix said, "but you're chosen now. As far as I'm concerned I was just holding it for you."

"He did consider taking the book and running away," Plagg said, "but then he chickened out." Felix glared at Plagg.

They arrived at Adrien's room. Felix told Adrien to get some sleep. Adrien still couldn't sleep, so he leafed through the book of Destruction. He couldn't read a single word of it. He tried to ask Plagg about it. Plagg was sleeping. Adrien sighed and laid down too.

 

* * *

 

Adrien woke up to loud knocking. He sat up. Nino wasn't there. Adrien trudged to the door and opened it. Chloe was standing there in a sun dress and large hat. Her mage robe was over the dress. She had a large bag at her side. She asked why Adrien wasn't dressed yet. Adrien asked what was going on. Chloe frowned. Adrien couldn't see her eyes behind her sunglasses, but knew she was glaring.

"We don't have classes today," Chloe said, "I told you I made plans for us."

"Right," Adrien said, "you did mention that." Chloe walked in. She opened up Adrien's dresser and pulled out clothes. She threw them at him.

"Get dressed, loser," Chloe said. Her harsh tone surprised Adrien a bit. "Like now," she said, pushing Adrien out of his room.

Adrien walked to the shower. Chloe trailing behind him. He asked if her friend was coming too.

"Sabrina?" Chloe said, "No, she's not coming. She's guarding my stuff from that Marinette."

Adrien asked why Chloe needed her stuff guarded. Chloe wasn't listening. She turned on the shower and shoved Adrien in fully clothed. It was freezing. Adrien jumped out. He was dripping everywhere. Chloe burst out laughing. She dried him off with a spell. Adrien thanked her. Chloe pushed him back. It was warm this time. Chloe threw his shower basket at him and told him to hurry. Adrien peeled off his soaked clothing. His father wouldn't be happy with this. Adrien blinked. His father would never know about this.

As Adrien stood under the water, his mind wandered to the book of Destruction. According Felix it was a powerful book of spells, dangerous in the wrong hands. Adrien wondered why he was trusted with such a book. He couldn't think for too long before Chloe told him to finish up or she'd come in there. Adrien sighed. It was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

Marinette and Nino were in the training area. The night before, Marinette asked Nino to help her train. She said a friend, she didn't specify who, told her that good magic started with a healthy body. She wanted to get back in to kick boxing, which she hadn't done much of in the last year. Nino smiled at her. He'd thought the duel with Chloe might have crushed her, but she seemed to be in a good mood. Nino hadn't seen her so energized in a while.

When Nino brought up the battle Marinette said she'd get another chance to to battle Chloe, but first she wanted to battle herself.

"My inner negativity I mean," Marinette said, "I've been beating myself up a lot for a long time. I need to start healing from all of that." Nino agreed to help though he wasn't sure what help he'd be. He'd didn't know anything about kickboxing. He wasn't complaining though. He liked spending time with Marinette.

Marinette adjusted her kickboxing gloves. She told Nino this would be good for both of them. Nino could work on his reflexes, while Marinette built her endurance and strength. Her hair was pulled into a bun and her eyes blazed with determination. She told Nino to prepare himself. Nino held up targets. Marinette got in a fighting stance.

"Wait," Nino said. Marinette relaxed. "Before we start, I'd like to remind you that I do not have the muscle of Kim, Ivan, or Alix, so don't hurt me."

Marinette laughed and agreed to try not to hurt him. Nino had only partly been joking. After Nino received a thorough thrashing, Marinette thanked him for his help. They went to the showers. Marinette talked about training every morning. She sounded really excited about it. Nino smiled. She hadn't been this excited in a while.

 

* * *

 

To get to Sunstone city, Adrien and Chloe had to take a lift to the bottom of the steppe. The school was position high above the city. Chloe pointed to buildings as the ride continued. Adrien looked on asking questions, which Chloe didn't really answer. He'd never been to a mage town before. When their ride ended, Chloe grabbed his arm and pulled him through a crowd of people.

Adrien looked at Sunstone City in awe. He'd never been to a magic city before. He wasn't sure what to expect. There were plants everywhere. Vines wrapped around buildings, roots curved out of sidewalks, and trees popped up from rooftops. The sidewalks were stone paths with varied sizes and shapes. The streets were made of rich soil.

Chloe linked arms with Adrien, touring him around the city. The streets were filled with people in colorful fabrics. Adrien noticed only two styles of dress. Mages in traditional clothing. Historically mages wore robes, capes, or cloaks with a belt. The other mages wore modern clothing no different from a person in a non-magic city. The only in between he saw was Chloe. Her bright yellow mage robe was designed like a jacket. The back of it was long going down to her ankles, as many mage robes did, while the front was open. The opening started from the center of her belt and spread out diagonal in both directions creating a triangular shape. The only other modern robe Adrien had seen was Marinette's, which reminded him of a trench coat. The other students fell on one side of the style or the other.

Adrien asked Chloe where she'd gotten her robe. Chloe had a glow of pride.

"Daddy had it made for me," Chloe said, "he hired one of the world's best designers to make it. Not your father, in case you were wondering. He was too 'busy'." She made air quotes with her hands.

Chloe's mood seemed sour after that. Adrien frowned. He felt the urge to apologize, but decided against it. He doubted an apology would make Chloe feel any better.

"So," Adrien said, after a long silence, "Where are we heading?"

"We're getting you a pair of boots," Chloe said, "there's this old man in the fashion district that makes the most amazing boots."

"Why boots?" Adrien said.

"Every mage needs a good pair of boots," Chloe said, "those sneakers are fine for prancing around campus, but for serious magic you'll need boots. Even a non magical pair of boots has good traction, but you'll need some built in magic resistance if you want them to last any amount of time. Boots aren't just a trend, ya know."

Adrien thought about everyone he'd met at Sunstone Academy. Everyone, sans Alya, wore boots. He hadn't thought much of it, but even Felix had a heavy looking pair of boots. Adrien looked down at his shoes and imagined a new pair of boots there. Replacing the shoes his father had designed with something else, the very thought of it made him feel less trapped.

As Chloe walked Adrien through the fashion district, she pointed out stores she liked. Adrien noticed the traditional/modern split through the shops. Among the the colorful shops with large windows and bright displays, they stopped at a small grey building. It was a stone shack with no windows, it barely had a door. Adrien couldn't even imagine Chloe standing in front of the building, yet she was entering it without hesitation. Adrien followed.

 

* * *

 

Nino sat at his desk listening to his most recent project. It still didn't sound it right. The music was fine, but something was missing: a purpose, a soul, love? Nino took off his headphones. Maybe he needed to take a break from it for a while. Or maybe he was losing his touch. He forced those thoughts out of his head and tried to think of something else.

Adrien wasn't back yet. Hopefully, he wasn't lost. He was probably with Felix. If Adrien didn't return soon, Nino would have to go looking for him. There were knocks on the door.

"Door's open," Nino said as he turned towards the door. Marinette popped her head in. She was smiling.

"Hey, Nino," Marinette said, "I need another favor."

Nino invited Marinette in. She entered bringing Alya along with her. Marinette closed the door before relaying her plan to Nino. Chloe was gone for the day, because she took Adrien out to see the city, so it was the perfect time for Marinette to reclaim her space. She wanted to start by moving Chloe's junk off her bed, the only problem was Sabrina. She was in Marinette's room guarding Chloe's belongings.

"Do you really think we need three people to take her on?" Alya said. She opened up her notebook.

"Sabrina's never lost a one on one magic battle," Marinette said.

"Is Sabrina that powerful?" Alya said.

"No," Marinette said, sitting down on Nino's bed, "she's not powerful, she's smart."

"She's like a spell encyclopedia," Nino said, remembering when he'd been on a team with Sabrina the year before. "She's memorized more spells than anyone in our class and she can effectively cast every spell she knows. Every battle she's won has been her outsmarting and successfully countering her opponent."

"So basically," Marinette said, "we need to launch a surprise attack to get an advantage."

"Wouldn't that be a magic battle?" Alya said, "whose going to supervise?"

Marinette face palmed before collapsing in Nino's bed. She sighed. It seemed she hadn't thought that far in. Alya said she was sure the three of them would think of something. Marinette nodded, but didn't get up. Alya put away her notebook. She got up started wandering around the room. She stopped at Nino's desk.

"You make music?" Alya said, giving Nino her full attention.

"Yea," Nino said.

"He's pretty great," Marinette said.

"Can I listen?" Alya said.

Nino put his headphones on Alya. He told her it wasn't finished yet before he started it. Nino watched Alya as she listened. Just like the day before, he couldn't guess her thoughts. She looked off into space as if she were taking notes It put Nino on edge. He didn't know Adrien well either, but he could at least tell if he was getting a positive or negative response. So far Alya was a mystery. When the song finished, Alya took off her headphones.

"It's missing something," Alya said. Nino nodded. He knew it. She smiled at him. She had a great smile. "But I can't wait to see what it sounds like when it's done. I can tell it's going to be really good."

"Yea?" Nino said. Alya nodded.

"Yea," she said. She leaned in closer. "Tell me when you finish it, okay?"

Another knock came to the door. Nino said it was open. Felix opened the door. He was holding a cardboard box. He was looking for Adrien, the box was for him. Nino told Felix Adrien was out with Chloe. Felix asked if Nino would give Adrien the package. Nino agreed. Just as Felix was about to leave, Marinette jumped up. She ran to him, almost crashing into him, and asked him to supervise their magic battle. Felix stared at her with a blank expression as Marinette told him her dilemma and her plan. After a long silence, Felix agreed to supervise.

 

* * *

 

Marinette, Alya, and Nino walked to Marinette's room. Sabrina was sitting at one of the desks, reading. Marinette walked in, leaving Nino and Alya at the doorway. Marinette pulled out her spool of wire. She wrapped some of the wire around her hand before diving towards her bed. Sabrina jumped up, casting a spell. Marinette started floating towards the ceiling. Alya placed one of her cards to her mouth and whispered something. She threw the card.

A bubble formed around Sabrina. Marinette fell to the floor. Her spool rolled away. The bubble shattered. Sabrina threw down a ball of light. Alya ran into the room. The light flashed across the room, blinding Nino. As his vision returned, Nino saw Sabrina tied up with wire. One of Alya's cards was stuck to Sabrina's head, the word freeze written across it. Alya put another card on Sabrina causing her to float like a balloon. Marinette tossed the spool to Nino. Nino and Alya led Sabrina out.

"That was easier than I expected," Alya said.

The wire hit the floor. In Sabrina's place was a large block of stone. Nino's face hit the ground. It took him a moment to realize Sabrina was standing on him. One foot was on his back, the other pressed firmly on his head. Sabrina whispered a spell. A gust of wind traveled down the hallway. Alya screamed, with each moment her voice grew more distant until there was a soft thud. Sabrina warned Nino not to try anything. She said she had a lightning bolt ready for him. Nino's mind raced through his options, but no matter which way he sliced it the lighting would hit him before he could do anything.

Sabrina screamed. She fell to the ground. Nino sat up.

"They're all over me," Sabrina said, rolling around the floor. There was nothing on her.

"Are you okay, Nino?" Rose said, walking up behind he. She offered her hand. Nino smiled up at his former roommate, and more recently, former teammate. He thanked her as he stood up. Sabrina jumped up and glared at Rose.

"Rose," she said her voice filled with anger, "I should have known it was you. You'll pay for that!"

Nino and Rose stood opposite of her, readying themselves for her next spell. If Chloe was next to Sabrina, it would be a scene from last year on Team SNRC. An inter-team battle between the four of them seemed to happen at least once a week. Rose and Nino never won against Chloe and Sabrina, but they definitely gave the two a fight.

Nino tossed a sound wave, catching Sabrina off guard. Rose tossed a handful of seeds at Sabrina. The seeds exploded into vines wrapping around Sabrina. Sabrina squirmed. Rose told her not to move so much because the vines would get tighter. Nino was impressed with Rose's new trick. Rose said she'd worked on it all summer. The vines burst into flames. Sabrina seemed just as surprised as Nino and Rose.

Alix appeared in front of Rose. Before either of them could react, Rose was tumbling down the hall wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. Alix flashed out. She flashed back in kicking Nino in the stomach. He fell to the ground and tried to catch his breath. Alix helped Sabrina up. Alix was loyal to her teammates. Nino knew that much from when they were on the same team their first year. Nino braced himself for the impact of Alix's next attack, he had no chance of matching her speed.

A tiger appeared, knocking Alix down. It pinned her to the ground. Brackets appeared locking Alix to the ground. Mylene returned to her normal form, who despite all her ties with Alix chose to back up her current teammate Rose. Juleka was working to untangle Rose. Sabrina dashed towards Marinette's room. Nino jumped at her, but slammed face first into a shield.

Max wasn't far off, holding up the barrier. Nino rubbed his aching face. He was starting to understand why they were team SMACK. Nino kicked in the barrier, shattering it with vibrations. Sabrina was already dragging Marinette out of her room. Ivan swept Sabrina up, releasing Marinette from her grasp. Nino dashed toward Marinette. Alix appeared in front of him, cracking her knuckles.

Nino frowned. It was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

The inside of the cobbler's shop was small and cluttered. There were shreds of leather, among other materials Adrien didn't recognize, sprawled across the floor. Adrien tried no to step on anything, but Chloe marched in trampling everything in her path. She stopped at the counter.

"Hey, old man, are you here?" Chloe said, her voice was loud enough to shake the shack.

After a moment of silence, a tall old man appeared at the counter. He was pale and bald with a tint that made his complexion look greenish. Or maybe he only seemed green because of the green of his eyes and robe. He asked Chloe what she needed.

"Where's the other one?" Chloe said, "the small one."

"The master is resting," the man answered, "we just returned from a trip."

Chloe frowned. She crossed her arms, but didn't say anything. The room was still. Chloe sighed. She seemed irritated.

"Fine," Chloe said, "I suppose you'll have to do." She signaled for Adrien to come over. Adrien walked over, trying to do as little damage as possible. "My friend needs a good pair of boots," she said.

The old man took Adrien's measurements. While Adrien had expected his fee to be measured, he hadn't expected the man to take his height and weight too. Once done, he told Adrien his boots would be ready in two months. Chloe gasped. She demanded to know why a basic pair of boots would take so long. He told them there was a waiting list since many people ordered boots at the beginning of the school year.

"If they're done sooner I will contact you," he said, "until then stay out of magic battles." He hesitated before continuing, "Or go barefoot, that's also an option."

Adrien looked over at Chloe. He face was red and her expression was twisted with anger. Adrien was surprised she wasn't yelling.

"Do you have something to say, Miss Bourgeois?" The man said.

Chloe opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but her mouth snapped shut so quickly her teeth clinked. Adrien watched the scene wondering if he was imagining it. Chloe showing restraint was out of character. Chloe grabbed Adrien's arm and dragged him out. They marched through town for a while. Adrien asked what they were doing next. Chloe gave a one word answer: lunch.

 

* * *

 

Lunch was at a small restaurant by a pond. Chloe was staring off at the water as they waited to have their orders to arrive. Adrien frowned. He didn't like seeing her look so sad.

"So your boots are pretty cool," Adrien said. She wasn't currently wearing her boots, but they were white knee highs with black adornments. They looked like Chloe's favorite pair of shoes from when they were small. Her mother had given her those shoes.

"Duh," Chloe said, "they're made with the shedding of an albino basilisk. I'm one of the only people with a pair like it."

Adrien nodded and listened as Chloe told the story of how her boots came into existence. It all started when Felix took her to get a pair of boots at the Cobbler's. While Felix was talking with the owner of the shop, Chloe found a small scrap of material made from the albino basilisk's skin. She wanted her boots to be that material, but that was the only piece they had left. Chloe contacted her father, who in turn put out a large cash reward for anyone who could bring him the skins of an albino basilisk. Their food arrived while Chloe was talking. She continued between bites.

"But, like, everyone failed," Chloe said. "It was pathetic. I spent my first few months here wearing these horrid black boots that Felix made me get because he said I was being a brat. Can you believe that? Me, a brat? I'm the best person I know. Then one of the upperclassman actually got her hands on the basilisk skin somehow. And I got my boots. She didn't even take the money though, she just wanted Felix to help her with some project."

Chloe started talking about other things she'd collected over her years at Sunstone. Adrien was glad she was back in a good mood. When lunch was done, Chloe was ready to go back to school. She said they could continue exploring another day.

 

* * *

 

When they got back to campus, Chloe went straight to the showers. Adrien went to his room. Nino was sitting at his desk, writing something in a notebook. Nino told Adrien, Felix left a package for Adrien and it was on his bed. Adrien opened and looked in the box. It was filled with Camembert cheese. Adrien assumed it was for Plagg. He dropped the box on the floor and pushed it under his bed. Adrien sat on his bed.

"How was your trip?" Nino said turning to Adrien.

"It was cool," Adrien said, "we went to this cobbler's and -- Nino, what happened to your face?"

Nino touched the bandages on his nose. There were bruises on either side of his face. Nino laughed.

"You should see the rest of me, " Nino said. He told Adrien the whole thing started off as an innocent attempt to jump Sabrina- Adrien wouldn't have worded it like that- then it turned into a battle royale. "It didn't help that Alya was attacking everyone," Nino said. He pointed to a bruise on his cheek, "this one was Alya."

Nino tried to fill Adrien in on the details of the fight. He did his best to catch Adrien up on two years worth of relationships that effected the students alliances. There was loyalty to roommates, loyalty to teammates, then there were friendships and romantic interests. Adrien tried to absorb as much as possible, but there was so much to remember.

"In the end," Nino said, "Alix sat on Sabrina while the rest of us cleared Marinette's bed, so mission accomplished."

Chloe screamed. She must've been done with her shower. Nino and Adrien went to the doorway. Chloe, wrapped in a towel, and Marinette were arguing in the hallway. During their shouting match, Chloe screamed again, surprising everyone. She told Marinette this wasn't over before stomping into her room.

The rest of the day was quiet. Nino said it was because everyone was tending to their wounds. Adrien frowned.

"I keep missing all the fun group activities," Adrien said. He'd missed some big conversation at dinner, he'd missed Chloe's fight with Marinette, and now he'd missed a class magic battle.

Nino patted him on the head and smiled at him.

"Don't worry," Nino said, "soon you'll be sick of all our face the way we're all sick of each other's faces." Adrien found Nino's statement oddly comforting. "By the way," Nino said, "Marinette told me, you were the one who got her art bag down from the lightning rod. And also to be nice to you and spread the good word of Adrien."

Adrien didn't know how to respond.

"You know we're friends, right?" Nino said.

"We are?" Adrien said.

"Yea," Nino said, "or we will be soon ayway, so why delay the inevitable?"

"Okay," Adrien said with a smile, "thank you."

Nino got up then helped Adrien up. They went to eat dinner.

 

* * *

 

After dinner, Adrien went straight to bed. He was exhausted. Multiple flicks to the nose woke him up. He opened his eyes to see Plagg floating above him. He had a look of mischief. Adrien frowned. He'd finally got to sleep just to be woken up.

"Hey, Adrien," Plagg grinned, "want to have some fun?"

Adrien blinked.

"Plagg, I have class in the morning," Adrien said.

"Yeesh," Plagg said, laying on his back and floating through the air, "Felix said the same thing. I guess being a stick in the mud runs in the family."

Adrien sat up.

"I'm not a stick in the mud," he said.

"Prove it," Plagg said.

Adrien frowned. He agreed to do the "fun" thing Plagg had planned. He put on his shoes and a jacket before following Plagg into the hall. Many flights of steps later, Adrien found himself on the school roof. The sky was full of stars, more than Adrien had ever seen before. The moon was full and bright. Adrien wanted to reach out and touch it. Plagg hovered over Adrien's shoulder, looking up at the sky. The silence under the bright sky was comforting.

Adrien snapped back to reality. He looked over at Plagg. Plagg was still staring up at the sky, his expression unreadable.

"So," Adrien said, "what's the fun thing?"

Plagg grinned.

There was spell Adrien needed to learn. It would transform him into a powerful mage capable of using the spells in the Book of Destruction. The spell wasn't in the spellbook so Adrien needed to memorize it. Plagg told him two more spells. One was to detransform and the other was a nullification spell.

"That spell can undo just about any of the Book of Creation's minor spells," Plagg said. Adrien nodded as he ran the spells through his head. "Do you want to try?" Plagg said.

"Yea," Adrien said, "it sounds fun."

"Alright, don't get cry if you can't do it," Plagg said, with a mocking tone, "plenty of my best partners needed multiple tries."

Adrien frowned. He took a deep breath before saying the spell. A bright light filled the area. When the light faded out, Plagg was gone. Adrien"s body felt... different. He felt less solid. Adrien stuck out his now gloved hands. The gloves appeared to be a thick leather, but they didn't feel like leather. The black suit and heavy boots had a similar look. As he turned to look for Plagg, his cape fluttered in the wind. He called out to Plagg.

No response.

Where could he have gone?

Adrien looked to the next building. The intense urge to jump washed over his body. Adrien's brain told him that was a bad idea and he tried to push the urge away. Adrien examined the distance between the buildings and he knew he could make it. A confidence creeped into his mind. He'd never felt so sure of himself before it was like someone was there nudging him on. Adrien took a deep breath. He took a few steps back before running forward.

He leaped.

Adrien landed on the roof of the dinning hall. That was so easy! He'd even landed on his feet. He took another leap, this time landing on the ground. He gave his landing a 10/10. Adrien grinned. What other things was he capable of in this form? He started walking, then broke into a sprint. His surroundings blurred as he sped pass them. He could run forever. Plagg was right. This was fun!

Adrien turned a corner, slamming into someone. She groaned in pain. Adrien reached down to help her up. He froze as his eyes met with a shocked pair of bespectacled eyes. Alya gasped. Adrien took a step back. Why was she out so late? Would she recognize him?

"It's you," Alya said, sending a shiver down Adrien spine, "The Black Mage of Sunstone Academy."

Adrien sighed with relief. Of course, the school's urban legend. Adrien tried to play off the situation as if he was the Black Mage, but the language that danced out of his mouth wasn't the one he spoke. Alya only looked confused for a moment before insisting she get his picture. When she looked down to reach into her pocket, Adrien dashed off.

Alya called after him. Adrien only stopped when her heard her trip. Her camera bounced away from her. He ran back over to her and lifted her to her feet. He asked if she was okay. Alya stared up at him. Adrien remembered she couldn't understand him. Alya smiled bright like the moon. Adrien felt selfconcious. He picked her camera up and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said.

AdrIen nodded before running off. When he was sure he was far from her, Adrien hid around the corner and detransformed. Plagg reappeared.

"I told you it'd be fun," Plagg said with a grin of pride.

"Yea," Adrien smiled, "it was fun."

As the two made their way back to Adrien's room, Plagg complained about being hungry. Adrien gave Plagg a hunk of cheese. Adrien got in bed and looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't wait to transform again. As he slept dreams of adventures to come filled his head.

 

 

 


	3. Broadcast

Nino stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't pinpoint a reason for his sudden awakening. He felt... Uneasy, like something was off. It was probably the remnants of a bad dream. But still... He shook his head and turned on his side. He looked over at Adrien's bed. Adrien wasn't there. He seemed to disappear a lot at night time. Maybe he was off with Felix again. He rolled over to face the wall and pulled his cover over his head.

Nino couldn't get back to sleep.

He got out of bed and put on a jacket and a scarf. He slipped on his sneakers, doubting he'd run into any magic issues this late- this early? He opened up the blinds and peered up at the stars. They were always the most beautiful around midnight. He crossed the room in a few large steps. When he opened the door, Adrien was there reaching for the doorknob. His face was red and he seemed a bit out of breath. He smiled and greeted Nino, there was an underlying excitement in his demeanor. Nino wondered if something good happened to him. He told Adrien he was going for a walk. Adrien offered to come with him.

"You just got back," Nino said, "you want to go out again?"

"Exploring the campus is really fun," Adrien said.

Relief washed over Nino. Adrien was adapting to campus life quite well.

As they walked down the hall, a figure exited the showers. Marinette looked exhausted as she trudged down the hall. She didn't notice them until she was only a few steps ahead of them. Even after she saw them, she just stared for a moment like her brain hadn't fully processed the situation. She rubbed her eyes with her palm.

"Nino, Adrien," she yawned, "what are you two doing up so late?"

"We're going for a walk," Nino said, "you?"

"Studying," Marinette said. "I want to expand my repertoire. I didn't mean to stay up for so long though."

Adrien asked if Marinette wanted to join them on their walk. Marinette agreed to come a bit too fast. She recovered by saying all three moons of the realm would be visible. She said she loved seeing all three in the sky.  Adrien agreed that the moons looked great together. The two began to talk about the night sky. Nino trailed a bit behind them. Ten days total, that's how long they'd known of each other’s existence, at the end of the day it'd be eleven. The two of them were already walking so closely together.

Nino wondered if Marinette had noticed yet. It was subtle with Adrien. He was shy so his feelings were a bit harder to read, but he seemed to like her. He stole glances at her when he thought no one would notice. He smiled every time he said her name. She might not have. She never seemed to notice when someone had a crush on her.

In the two years they'd known each other, Nino had never seen her crushing on anyone before, but he wondered if Adrien would be the one to have his feeling recuperated. Marinette already gave him a lot of attention. There was a pang in his chest. He stopped and shook off the feeling.

Did Chloe know yet?

Chloe had this weird possessive thing with Adrien. She would not be happy if she noticed his blossoming feelings for Marinette. In fact, she would probably try to crush those feelings.

"Nino," Marinette said turning towards him, "why are you lagging behind?"

"I was giving you two some alone time," Nino said.

They both went red. They glanced at each other then looked away.

"So, are we still training today?" Marinette said, walking to Nino's side.

"If you're not too tired," Nino said, "You should come too, Adrien."

"I should?" Adrien said. "Is that okay?"

"I wouldn't have invited you if it wasn't okay," Nino said, "we'll work on your magic style."

They pushed open the door, letting in the cold air. Marinette grabbed onto Nino for warmth. Adrien pulled up his hood. Nino told Adrien he could huddle with them for warmth, but Adrien insisted he was fine. Adrien walked ahead of them. By the way he was jogging Nino figured he was trying to stay warm. As Adrien arrived at a corner, someone ran into him. Adrien caught the person as they fell back. She sat up. It was Alya.

 

* * *

 

Where had he gone?

Alya walked around the building, she was sure she'd seen the Black Mage running around just a bit ago. Ever since the first night she saw him, she'd been trying to find him again. If she couldn't talk to him, she at least wanted a picture of him, but she couldn't even get with picture distance before he disappeared.

She heard footsteps.

Alya dashed in the direction of the sound. As she arrived at the corner of the building, she crashed into someone. Had she finally found him? She looked down. It was Adrien. He smiled at her and asked if she was okay. Alya nodded.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Alya said.

"We could ask you the same," Nino said.

Alya looked up at him. Marinette was under his arm as usual. She looked worried. Nino's expression was unreadable. He seemed like he was staring through her. Alya's stomach got heavy. She suddenly felt very self-conscious. Alya jumped up and dusted herself. She turned and helped Adrien up.

"I was looking for someone," Alya said. She rubbed her hands together to fight off the cold.

"Aren't you cold?" Nino said.

"My hair and my passion keep me warm," Alya said.

"I bet," Nino said.  Alya frowned.

"Who were you looking for?" Marinette said. Her voice was warmer and less judgmental.

Alya looked from Marinette to Nino and back. She told them about her encounter with the black mage. Marinette nodded. Nino looked mildly interested. Adrien didn't say anything. She looked back at Nino and a flash of anger went through her.

"I'm telling the truth," she said.

"I didn't say you weren't," Nino said.

"You don't look like you believe me," Alya said.

"I believe you," Nino said.

Alya stopped. He seemed sincere.

"You do?" She said.

"I don't have a reason not to," Nino said.

Alya looked down at her feet. She thanked him. She didn't really care what people thought, so why did he get under her skin so much? And why did him believing her make her so happy? Maybe she had a crush. She shoved that thought out of her head. She had never had feelings for a guy before and the first one would not be Nino. He and Marinette were attached at the hip. It seemed obvious the two had a strong and probably romantic connection. She was at least positive Nino was in love with Marinette. Marinette confused her. She couldn't tell if Marinette liked anyone at all. Plus, it would be weird to crush on both of them since Alya was already crushing on Marinette. Nino didn't seem to like Alya anyway. He was always looking at her with that blank expression while he smiled at Adrien and Marinette nonstop. If Alya had to like a guy couldn't it be Adrien or the Black Mage? Did it have to be Nino?

She was brought back to reality by a warm feeling around her neck. She looked up to see Nino tying his scarf on her.

"What are you-"

"You looked cold," Nino said.

"I wasn't," Alya said.

"Yea?" Nino said with a smile, "well I'll let you borrow it anyway."

Looking at his smile, she couldn't find the strength to say no. Nino invited her to walk with them. She accepted the invite, probably a bit too quickly. She tried to recover by asking where they were going. Marinette said they were going to the best spot to look at the moons. She pulled Alya in close to share her warmth. Nino invited Adrien to 'join the huddle', but Adrien said he was fine. As they walked Marinette and Nino were talking about going to see a movie in town. Apparently, it was the latest part in a series they'd been following. Alya felt like the third wheel on a date. She told Marinette she was okay now and went to catch up with Adrien.

He was staring up at the sky. He seemed at peace. Alya looked up at the sky too. It was beautiful. There were so many stars and cosmic details that weren't usually visible in cities.

"Do you come out here looking for the Black Mage every night?" Adrien said.

"Yup," Alya said, "I want to get a picture."

"Is that all?" Adrien said.

"It'd be nice to talk to him too," Alya said, "maybe get an interview. I want to know everything about him."

"What if he isn't anything special?" Adrien said. Why was he being such a downer? Alya looked over at him. He looked sad. Alya had a feeling this wasn't about the Black Mage.

"Everyone is something special," Alya said, "there isn't a single person anywhere who isn't interesting. I mean people are great just for being people. It's amazing because every person is completely different from every other person."

"You like people a lot," Adrien said.

"I do," Alya said.

"Hey, wait you two," Marinette said catching up to them, "you're going the wrong way."

Marinette directed them to the forest surrounding the school. She told them the area they were going to was near the school baths.

"There's baths here?" Alya said. Marinette nodded.

"Yea, but they're so far off and surrounded by so much dirt and mud," Marinette said, "it's pretty pointless to bathe out there."

Marinette led them into the forest. She wanted to make it to the area before the sun rose, so not much conversation occurred. Nino was in the back making sure no one strayed from the path. As her thighs began to burn, Alya wondered if she should have tagged along. She still hadn't even caught the Black Mage on camera. The sight of the opening stopped Alya's regrets. It was a large round field of tall grass and wild flowers. The moon light illuminated the area like some sort of dream. From the center of the field all three moons of the realm were clear. It was like they were standing in the center of the universe. They sat in the grass. Marinette pointed out the three moons Luna, Duo, and Trio. Then she talked about the different constellations surrounding them. She told Adrien and Alya that learning about the astronomy of the realm helped rid her of her home sickness. She said that they might sleep better if they found something to keep them busy like that. As Marinette continued to explain the sky to Adrien, Alya noticed the lack of Nino. He was sitting at a distance staring up at the sky. Alya sat by him.

"Do you have a favorite constellation?" Alya said.

"Not really," Nino said, without looking at her, "I just like the stars."

Well, that was a bust. She didn't know what she'd expected from that exchange. Alya rubbed her hands together. The cold air was like needles pricking her fingertips. Nino turned to her. The moonlight reflected off the liquid gold of his eye making Alya's heart jump. Where were his glasses anyway?

"What?" Alya said.

"You're cold," he said.

She stared at him. Why did that matter?

"So, your hair and passion don't keep you warm," he said.

Oh, yeah, she had said that.

Nino picked up her hands and rubbed them between his. His hands were warm. He breathed on her hands as he rubbed them. Alya felt her whole body heating up. As she stared at him, she realized they were close enough to kiss. Guilt and confusion washed over her. She pulled her hands away. Why would she think of that? She pointed up at the sky just past his head.

"That's a really cool looking star," she said, "what's it called?"

Nino explained that the star was actually a planet. Alya was only half listening as he talked about the planet. She didn't even hear its name over the panic in her heart.

 

* * *

 

"Nino," Marinette whispered from not far away, "wake up."

Nino opened his eyes. The bright sun burned his eyes, but when his eyes adapted he saw Marinette standing over him. Nino tried to sit up, but he couldn't feel either of his arms. Both arms were being used as pillows. There was a frown on Marinette's face. Nino asked for the time. She told him the breakfast bell was the sound that woke her up. So, they were already pretty late. How had all four of them managed to fall asleep in an open field?

He remembered Alya falling asleep while he tried to answer her questions about the sky, but when he'd dozed off Marinette was still talking to Adrien.

Marinette woke up Alya next. Alya yawned and stretched as she woke up. She looked over at Nino. There was a pause. Alya jumped up and took multiple steps back. She turned to Marinette, but before she could say anything Marinette put up a hand. Marinette walked over to Adrien. She crouched down. There was a gentleness to the way she woke him up. She explained the situation to the two. As they made their way back to the school, Nino asked Marinette about her carefulness with Adrien. Marinette said it was because Adrien seemed fragile. She said he reminded her of a stray kitten she used to see around her neighborhood. Nino nodded. He could see that.

"No other reasons?" Nino said.

"For example?" Marinette said.

Nino hesitated. If he asked her he would get an answer. He wasn't sure he really wanted to know if Marinette had a crush on Adrien. If he asked her and she said she did, then the whole situation would be real. Those two would be good for each other, probably more than either realized, but a small part of him didn't like it. For two years it'd been the two of them. Nino liked Marinette so much that sometimes it hurt. Maybe selfishly, he found comfort in the fact that Marinette never seemed to show romantic interest in anyone. He wasn't in a rush to tell her about his feelings. He had plenty of time, he told himself, to share his feelings in the years to come. He told himself he didn't want to rush things, he didn't want her to feel pressured into a relationship, he didn't want to change the dynamic of their friendship, many reasons that seemed logical at the time. Was he just hiding? Was he afraid of rejection? Had he really considered her feelings?

In that moment, he wanted to know how she felt. He wanted to put himself out of his misery. He wanted to be able to support Marinette in any choice she made. He couldn't do it though, not with the burning in his heart. He realized he hadn't answered her. Marinette's eyes were digging into his soul. He regretted opening his mouth. He swallowed.

"For example," he said, "a crush."

"A crush?" Marinette said, "Nino, I've never had a crush."

"Yea, I know that, but what if Adrien or any of your teammates had a crush on you?"

Marinette tripped.

Nino didn't even have the chance to grab her before she was tumbling down hill. When the three of them reached the bottom of the hill, entering campus, Marinette was laying on the ground with her hands over her face. She jumped up when she noticed them approaching. She insisted she was fine. More importantly, she stated, they needed to shower and get to class.

 

* * *

 

When Team MANA got to class Chloe made some smart remark and the teacher just directed them to take a seat. Alya had expected a much larger reaction to her team arriving twenty minutes late to class, but the teacher just went on to describe the assignments coming up. She told them there was a class tournament in a couple of weeks. Basically the teams would challenge each other in a series of events which would last a few weeks. The ranking would not decide their grades, it was more of a test. She wanted to see the progress the teams made together. The first event was a team magic battle. She wrote the order on the board: MANA vs SMACK, then SMACK vs JRNIM, then JRNIM vs MANA. She released the class early, insisting they use the free time to strategize and train.

Rose approached Nino as they exited the classroom. She linked arms with him and told him the student radio station was being shut down.

"Yea?" Nino said, "what's that all about?"

"Caroline and Monica got offered jobs at a new media place," Rose said walking along with them, "they took the jobs and their leaving campus. The same thing happened with the student newspaper. Max must be feeling pretty down about it."

Nino nodded. He said Max always wanted to be part of the school newspaper. As the two talked, Marinette wasn't standing as close to Nino as usual. She was twisting her wire into different shapes. She didn't seem like she was really there. It was strange. Alya debated pestering Marinette about it, but she saw Max outside sitting on a bench reading a newspaper. Alya told the others she'd catch up with them later.

She walked up to Max. It took a moment for him to acknowledge her. He adjusted his glasses and looked up at her.

"I heard you wanted to be part of the student newspaper," Alya said.

Max nodded.

"Great," Alya said, "let's go take over the student newspaper."

"We can't do that," Max said.

"Of course we can," Alya said, "you want to run the newspaper, I want to be a journalist. We're a perfect match."

"I mean we literally can't," Max said, "the student broadcasting network only lets upperclassman run divisions of the network."

"Well, none of them want to run it, that's why it's shutting down," Alya said, "do you know what this is, Max?"

"The unfortunate effects of a studentry that has very few experienced students because they continue to age out of the system?" Max said.

"It's an opportunity," Alya said, "let's do it!"

"What's the point?" Max said, "Chloe will find some way to ruin it." Max covered his mouth and looked around. He looked down at his newspaper and whispered. "Chloe can't stand seeing other people happy."

Alya tried to think of a response, but the words got stuck in her throat. Alya didn't want to admit that Nino and Marinette were right about Chloe's power on campus. Chloe had a strong and scary hold on the class, haunting the minds of the students even when she wasn't around. Their fear of her gnawed at their minds. She'd left deep scars in their hearts. She may be deeply scarred herself. Still, Marinette stood up to Chloe. Their whole class helped liberate Marinette's bed from Chloe's tyranny just a few days ago. There was hope. They simply had to chip away at the fear until Chloe had no more power over them.

Alya picked up Max's hand and raised his palm to her lips.

"Courage," she said. The word dance across his palm in gold before fading. She released his hand. "I would prefer if you were with me, but I'm going to try to take over the newspaper either way."

Max said he'd consider it before rushing off. Was there something important he needed to do? Or had she just scared him off? Alya turned around. Nino wasn't too far off. He had that blank expression again.

 

* * *

 

"What was that?" Nino said as Alya approached.

Alya glared at him. Nino took a step back, wondering what he'd done to anger her.

"Are you afraid of Chloe?" Alya said.

Nino's first instinct was to say he wasn't, but he stopped himself. Was he afraid of Chloe?

"I asked a question first," he said.

Alya's face softened. She seemed to be thinking.

"That was a gift," she said. "Words are magic."

"So like a spell?" Nino said.

"Your turn," Alya said.

"I'm not afraid of Chloe," Nino said. He was pretty sure he wasn't afraid of her anyway. He was more irritated with her than anything. Alya hit his arm.

"How could you let things get this bad?" Alya said. "How could you let Chloe take control?"

Nino wanted to know how Alya came to the conclusion Chloe's reign was his fault. He opened his mouth to argue with her, but bit his tongue. He told her it was her turn to answer a question. She said she didn't cast a spell.

"It was more like a suggestion," Alya said, "only he can decide to actually use it."

The lunch bell rung. As they walked, Alya asked Nino for the location of the Student Broadcasting Network. She was planning to take over the newspaper club. Nino asked if she knew anything about running a newspaper. She said she knew how to write articles. Nino laughed.

"Aren't you rushing into this?" Nino said.

Alya glared at him. Nino wondered if her should start keeping track of how often he made her angry. He didn't want her to dislike him, but it seemed everything he did rubbed her the wrong way. She said she was grabbing an opportunity. She didn't care if she failed. She wanted to take the chance.

Nino looked over at her a she talked. She was pretty great. Nino had to respect the passion she had for everything she did. She went for what she wanted. Nino could use a bit of that. Alya stopped. She wanted to know where Marinette and Adrien were.

"Marinette is with Rose and Adrien's with Chloe," Nino said.

Alya sighed. Maybe she was tired of being stuck with him. Alya looked up at him and smiled.

"I guess it's just the two of us," she said.

Her smile was contagious. Nino walked with her to the lunchroom.

 

* * *

 

Nino's song was finally coming together. He wanted to take the bold sounds and infuse them with a gentleness. It'd sound something like Alya if she were a song. Nino stopped. What was that about? Alya if she was a song? He'd known her for twelve days, not even a full twelve either. And yet she was already sneaking into his music. By the end of the month, she'd probably so infused in his life that he'd forget the feeling of not knowing her. He laughed. Actually that didn't sound too bad.

A knock interrupted his thoughts. For a moment Nino thought it was Adrien returning from the showers, but he realized Adrien had no reason to knock. He opened the door to see Rose standing there. She needed a favor.

Rose wanted to find a rare flower for Juleka. She said Juleka had never seen it in real life. She also didn't want to go into the school's forest alone at night.

Nino agreed to help. If he was being honest, he would have agreed to almost any favor. Nino didn't like turning down his friends. Rose thanked him and hugged him. Nino couldn't believe there were people terrified of Rose. Her near mastery of illusions made many of the underclassman uncomfortable. Many said it wouldn't be long before she learned to control people. Nino couldn't see Rose forcing people into anything.

Nino left Adrien a note before he left with Rose.

"So, what's this flower anyway?" Nino asked Rose as the exited the building.

"Dew of the Dragon's Den," Rose said, "They don't tend to reproduce well, so there aren't many of them. They're seeds only sprout in the exact perfect conditions which tend to be near Dragon's dens."

"I don't think there are any dragons on campus," Nino said.

"There aren't," Rose said, "but there is a Dew. Max helped me find it with a location spell. It's out by the boar house."

"That's pretty far," Nino said, "Juleka's really charmed you, huh?"

Rose's ears went red.

"Has she?" Rose said, trying to hide her smile.

"I don't see you going on adventures for rare flowers for everybody," Nino said.

"I'd go for you," Rose said.

"Yea?" Nino said.

"Yea," Rose said. She pulled out a map and pointed out the location of the dew.  "Oh, I forgot to mention the best part! We can get something for Marinette too. The Dew creates these pearl like, jewel like, bead like seeds, but most of them never sprout. I'm sure she could find good use for them."

"I'm sure she'd like that," Nino said. Rose nodded.

"Marinette sure has changed," Rose said. Nino looked over at her. Rose seemed preoccupied checking Max's map. "No, change isn't the right word. She's still the same person, but it's like she's bloomed. She saved the garden from Chloe today," Rose said.

When Rose and Marinette had arrived at the garden, Chloe was there belittling Juleka and the garden. To Rose's surprise, Marinette got between them right away. That wasn't something Rose had expected from Marinette. Rose made sure Juleka was okay while Marinette argued with Chloe. Eventually Chloe got so upset that she walked away. They thought Chloe was gone, but Chloe shot lightning at the garden. Marinette intercepted it.

"She didn't even flinch when the lightning hit her arm," Rose said, "but I know it must've hurt because it was lightning. We went to the medical bay and the nurse said she'll be fine. I'm relieved. Not about the lightning thing, though I guess I'm relieved about that too. I didn't know if Marinette would be okay after her loss to Chloe, but she seems better than ever."

Nino nodded. Alya really seemed to be effecting Marinette. At least that was the only source Nino could think of for Marinette's sudden confidence boost. Whatever it was Nino was also relieved. After two years of her cocoon, Marinette was spreading her wings.

 

* * *

 

"Do you really think he'll show up?" Marinette said as she leaned on the roof's railing. She probably shouldn't push her luck; she'd already been injured twice that day. Her body was still sore from that fall and - she gripped her arm. Her flesh burned. She shouldn't be surprised if she removed her bandage to find that portion burned away. To be fair though, she was pushing her luck simply by being on the roof. She looked back.

Alya was behind her putting together a camera. She told Marinette she was sure he'd show up. Marinette was fine even if he didn't show up. She was happy to help her new friend. Plus, if he did show up that was an added bonus. She'd get to see him, the Black Mage, the owner of the book of destruction, her partner.

As they watched and waited, Alya relayed her plan for running the newspaper. Marinette wanted Alya's plan to work. She wanted the upperclassman to welcome Alya with open arms, but Marinette had a feeling that Brenda, head of the Student Broadcasting group, would not be happy to see Alya.

As the conversation continued, Alya wanted to know about all the students and all the clubs and so much. Marinette filled her in on things she could remember, but admitted Alya would be better off asking Max. Max collected so much information, he kept up with news and took notes on students. It was common knowledge Max and Martha traded information with each other on a weekly basis. Alya said Max would be perfect to run the newspaper. Marinette agreed he would.

Hours seemed to pass with no sign of the Black Mage. There was a rustle in the bushes. Alya jumped up and teleported away before Marinette could offer her help. Alya had so much energy. It was contagious. Marinette was glad she'd met Alya. If he did show up, Marinette hoped he'd let Alya get a picture. Marinette got the feeling Alya wouldn't give up until she got a picture. If Marinette was transformed she'd let it happen.

"Hey, Tikki," Marinette said. Tikki popped her head out of Marinette's belt. She gave her an attentive look. "Are you sure I should have the book of creation? I mean, I'm not the most skilled mage and I haven't even been able to transform yet."

"Marinette," Tikki said, "of course you-"

Tikki tucked her head back into the belt as the Black Mage landed on the roof. Marinette turned to face him. His cape fluttered in the wind as he approached her. Had the wind been blowing before? As he got closer Marinette took in the details of his regal outfit. There was something princely from his bellowing shirt to his tight pants to his detailed boots. He had cat ears and a tail. His tail and blonde hair blew in the wind. His face was obscured by a black mask and the glow of his green eyes. He was taller than her, she had to look up at him. Her mind went blank.

"Hi," she said. He smiled and gave her a wave. "Um, wow, I didn't think you'd actually show up. Alya would be really excited. I should call her."

He shook his head put a finger to his lips. He didn't want her to? He tilted his head and pointed to Marinette's arm. Marinette looked at her arm. She didn't realize she was still gripping it. She released it.

"Oh," Marinette said, "I got into a bit of a scuffle with my roommate. It's not a big deal."

He reached out and touched her arm. As they came into contact her body felt different- less solid? Then the pain started to numb as if it was being drained from her body. When he released her the pain was gone. She saw him flinch. Had he absorbed her pain?

"Are you okay?" Marinette said. He nodded. Marinette could tell he wasn't being honest. He was in pain. She didn't like it. She was going to tell him to give her pain back, but Alya screamed in the distance.

 

* * *

 

As they arrived at the boar house, Nino spotted the Dew. It sparkled as if being hit with the morning light. Its roots were wrapped around the rock it sat on. Around the rock were piles of colorful beads. Rose squealed. She ran up to it. After a moment of examining it, she turned to Nino and smiled.

"Yup, I can't remove it without killing it," she said in a cheerful tone that threw Nino off. "We can move the rock though."

Nino knew she expected him to carry the rock. He examined the rock. It was big, but it didn't look too heavy. Rose was scooping the seeds into a sack. Nino picked up the rock. It was ridiculously heavy and bigger than it looked. Rose finished filling her sack. She stood up.

"Oh, look Nino, it's Mama Boar," Rose said, pointing behind him. "Does she look weird to you?"

Mama boar was a well-known on campus for being huge friendly boar. She left everyone alone as long as they left her alone. Nino looked at her. She looked ready to charge. Nino noticed a white butterfly outline around her eyes. She charged. Nino and Rose moved out of the way. She backed up to charge again. Rose closed her eyes. Copies of her and Nino appeared everywhere. Mama Boar looked around. Rose nudged Nino. They stepped back, trying not to draw attention to themselves. Mama boar opened her mouth shooting out fire and hitting all the copies. That was new. The duo took off running. Nino couldn't see Rose because she was behind him. Rose grabbed onto him and threw down a potion. In a blink they were at the edge of the forest. They exited through the bushes.

Rose pushed her bangs out of her face. She said a quick thanks to Juleka for the potion. Nino was also grateful. If he had a belt to store them in, he'd stock up on Juleka's concoctions. Nino wondered what had caused Mama boar's metamorphosis. She was usually so sweet, and also didn't breathe fire. Rose said, they should tell Max about it, maybe even Sabrina. If anyone could figure it out it'd be those two.

"You two?" Alya said, approaching them, "I thought it was the Black Mage."

 

* * *

 

The two of the looked out of breath and a bit roughed up. If Nino wasn't holding a giant rock, Alya might've made some bad assumptions. He really seemed to be struggling with it. He wasn't even standing up straight. Alya approached them. She touched the rock.

"Light weight," she said.

Nino relaxed a bit. That seemed to do the trick. They started explaining themselves when a large boar crashed through the bushes. Alya screamed followed by a feeling of embarrassment that she'd screamed as those two had a much calmer reaction. Nino tossed the rock to Rose before sending out a vibration that knocked the boar off balance. He told Alya not to do any serious damage to it. The boar, he said, was usually friendly. Alya found that a little hard to believe with the way it was charging at her. Alya reached for her cards.

Something zipped around the boar's legs and pulled them all together. The boar fell. Wire was wrapped around its feet. Marinette arrived at Alya's side. Marinette asked if she was okay. Alya nodded. The boar opened its mouth and fire spilled out. A figure dropped in front of them and the fire faded away. It was the black mage. As soon as the fire stopped, Marinette dived at the boar. With a few flicks of her wrist, she tied its mouth shut.

In her moment of awe, Alya didn't notice the Black Mage leave. She'd get a picture next time. Marinette picked the boar up. She stared at it for a long time before addressing the others.

"We should probably leave Mama Boar in the hands of the staff," Marinette said.

As they headed to staff housing, Nino and Rose discussed the change in the animal and the cause of it. Marinette was quiet. Alya glanced at Marinette. She seemed off in her own world, but not in a relaxed zoned out way. From her furrowed brow to her hard frown, she seemed to be concentrating. Her eyes seemed different. They seemed to glaze over with fire. Alya blinked. The look was still there. There seemed to be more to Marinette than Alya first assumed.

 

* * *

 

Adrien wondered when Felix slept. It seemed he could show up at Felix's at any time and he'd be awake and dressed. He worried about his cousin's health, but in the moment he was grateful for his odd sleep schedule. Adrien told Felix about the wild boar's strange behavior and abilities. He thought Felix might know something about it. He was right.

"It seems the boar was akumatized," Felix said, "that means our... Your enemy is getting closer."

"What enemy?" Adrien said.

"He calls himself Hawkmoth," Felix said, "he has the Book of Metamorphosis. He uses its abilities to create evil creatures in search of the Books of Creation and Destruction. He has never had anything appear this close before, which means he must have figured out where the books are located. I don't know how he managed that."

"So there's a villain I have to fight?" Adrien said. The whole thing sounded like a comic book and it filled him with excitement.

"Well, yes, I suppose you could put it that way," Felix said. "I hoped you'd get more time to enjoy your freedom as The Black Cat, but you and your partner are two years behind me and the former Ladybug training wise. We need to start training as soon as possible."

A sharp pain pierced his skull before spreading through his body. Adrien clenched his teeth. There it was. The pain from the absorption returned. Adrien thought it was weird the pain seemed to disappear when the transformation ended. Plagg flew out from the book.

"Actually," Plagg said, "we need to start training when Adrien's in better shape. He absorbed pain and fire tonight and didn't even expel it, so he's going to be in pain for the next few days."

Adrien wanted to respond that he didn't expel it because he didn't want to destroy anything, but he couldn't focus. Each time he got his thoughts in order the pain would scatter them. Felix offered to walk Adrien back to his room. As they walked, Felix warned him against unnecessary use of absorption spells. Not just when transformed he added. Adrien's body couldn't handle the constant pressure of processing the energies absorbed and he could cause permanent damage.

"It wasn't unnecessary," Adrien said, "Marinette seemed like she was in a lot of pain. Maybe the fire was a bit unnecessary though."

"Alright then," Felix said, "absorb through an object next time. It will curb the amount that makes it into your system. And try to remember the damage you take when transformed effects Plagg too."

Adrien hadn't thought about that. Of course Plagg would feel it too. Why wouldn't he feel it? They arrived at Adrien's door. Felix put his hand on Adrien's forehead. Felix's palm was freezing.

"Your burning up," Felix said. "That's your body trying to get rid of all the access magical energy."

Felix knocked on the door. After a few moments a groggy Nino opened the door. He greeted them. He stared at Adrien before putting a palm on his forehead. He commented on Adrien's fever, telling him if it didn't go down by the morning bell then he would not be going to class. Adrien argued that he was fine to go to class, but Nino didn't want to hear it. He told Adrien that as his roommate, he'd promised to take care of Adrien so that's what he was going to do. Adrien opened his mouth to say something, but Nino shushed him. He thanked Felix for walking Adrien home and led Adrien to his bed. Adrien felt a smile creeping up on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Nino said, taking Adrien jacket off of him.

"You said I was home and it made me happy," Adrien said. This was embarrassing.

After a moment Nino broke into a smile.

"Yea?" Nino said, "you're such a dork." He told Adrien to rest before returning to his bed.

 

* * *

 

Alya walked into the Student Broadcasting Network's studio. It was bigger than she'd thought a school club room might be. There were so many people. Their movement was constant. The students moved across the room chattering, carrying boxes, taking pictures. Who should she approach?

She froze.

A tall, full figured upperclassman with her hair pulled into curly ponytail walked up to her. She had a frown on her face as she looked down at Alya. There were deep bags under her eyes.

"If you're here for the weather reporter auditions, the line is over there," she said, jerking her thumb to the right. Alya's eyes followed the direction to a long line of students. She looked back at the Upperclassman and smiled.

"Actually, I'd like to take over the newspaper portion of this network," Alya said.

The upperclassman snorted.

"You must be new," she said, "Underclassmen, don't get leading positions in this network. People work their way up around here."

"I am new," Alya said, "and I'm aware of your rules, but no upperclassmen want to take over the paper, right?"

"That's right," she said. "I'm still not handing over the Leading position to a baby faced newb who doesn't even have a decent pair of boots."

Alya struggled to keep a neutral face. Whoever this was, she seemed unnecessarily hostile. Alya felt like she was facing a lion and any show of weakness might get her torn apart. Did lions hunt that way? Maybe it was snakes. Either way she was beginning to feel quite vulnerable.

"Well, aren't there any underclassmen who were already part of the newspaper?" Alya said.

"No," she said.

"Then how is anyone supposed to work their way up?" Alya said.  "I won't leave until you at least interview me."

"Fine, I will interview you, right now," she climbed onto a desk and clapped a few times. The room went silent and still. "Hey, everyone this underclassman wants to take over the newspaper division. Why don't you tell us your name, sweetheart?"

"Alya Cesaire," she said. All the eyes in the room were on her.

"So, Alya, how long have you been going to our fine school?"

"A bit over a week," Alya said. Laughter filled the room. Alya felt small.

"Oh," she said, "I'm sure that qualifies you to run a newspaper focused around our school. What about you past experiences in running a newspaper?"

"I've actually never worked on a newspaper before," Alya said.

"Oh, so what makes you qualified?" She said, "Is it because you really, really want to? What a joke!"

Alya tried to find the right combination of words to respond. Snickers and whispers danced around her. There had to be some way to respond, some remark that was at least partially smart. The words fumbled through her head and got stuck in her throat. The sounds and thoughts were trapped. Trapped, that was the only word that was clear in her head. She couldn't see anymore it was a blur. She couldn't breathe. She was choking.

"That's enough," Marinette's voice cut through the blur, the muddled thoughts, and the sounds of the crowd. She arrived at Alya's side. "There is nothing to see here," Marinette said to the crowd of students, "go back to work."

They began to disperse.

"Marinette," the upperclassmen said, jumping down from the table, "I haven't seen you in a long time. Did you come all by yourself? I don't see your little boyfriend anywhere. Oh, did you forget that Bridget isn't here to protect you?"

"I didn't forget anything, Brenda," Marinette said. "The way you 'interviewed' Alya was unnecessary and quite bitter. Is this job too much for you? Bridgette never had problems like this."

Brenda glared at Marinette. Marinette returned her glare.

"Get out of my studio," Brenda said.

"Gladly," Marinette said. She grabbed Alya's hand and led her out.

 

* * *

 

As they walked, Alya tried to find the right words to say, but every time she opened her mouth she felt like crying. Looking back, her whole plan was foolish and naive.

"Thank you," Alya said. Those were the only words she could manage. Marinette turned to her and smiled.

"For what?" Marinette said, "you'd have done the same thing. I mean you did that for me just a few days ago."

"How'd you know I was there?" Alya said.

"Nino told me," Marinette said.

"Oh," Alya said, of course it was Nino. He probably thought she was going to choke. "I don't think Nino likes me, he’s always teasing me. He'll probably tease me for going up there like that."

"Are you kidding?" Marinette said. "Nino was pretty worried about you. He wanted to come up here himself, but he's taking care of Adrien. I think you've charmed him, Alya. Even if that wasn't the case he wouldn't make fun of you for being bullied, that's not who he is. Nino's one of the only students in our class who ever stood up to Chloe."

"He is?" Alya said. Marinette nodded.

Alya wanted to ask about the other thing too, the charming thing. She wanted to know why Marinette thought that because Alya hadn't picked up on it. Though to be fair, she wasn't able to read Nino at all. It was so frustrating.

They arrived at the living area. Marinette stopped Alya from entering. She wanted to walk together a little longer. She told Alya about her encounter with the Black Mage. As Marinette recounted their meeting in the moonlight, she blushed. She talked about how nice and gentle he was, talk about being charmed. She apologized about her inability to snap a picture of him.

When they first met, Alya was 100% sure that Marinette and Nino were a couple. When she found out they weren't dating she was 100% sure that they were in love, but then she saw the looks Marinette and Adrien exchanged and she began to waver. Marinette chalked up her interest in Adrien to being protective of his fragility, but it didn't seem like that to Alya. It seemed different. Now she was talking about the Black Mage with such admiration in her voice that Alya wasn't sure about Marinette's feelings. Alya also noticed that Marinette was still holding her hand, their fingers intertwined. She wasn't hoping for anything on that front, but it made her heart flutter.

 

* * *

 

Adrien was fast asleep. Nino sighed. How could any person be so against taking medicine? Nino hadn't planned to have to fight with him so much. It seemed Adrien's family had no chill. Felix used to train himself sore, too. When Adrien finally took the medicine, he started feeling better. Marinette asked to come in. She wanted to check on Adrien and fill Nino in on the Alya situation. She told him, Brenda embarrassed Alya in front of everyone. Nino wished he'd have done more to stop Alya from going up there.

"Nino," she said, "you look like you were in a bit of a scuffle."

"Yea?" Nino said, "that's because your kitten wouldn't take his medicine."

"My kitten?" Marinette said. She laughed. "That's so cute!"

"The name or the medicine thing?" Nino said.

"Both," Marinette said. "My kitten, huh? Oh, Max was looking for you, Nino."

Marinette said she'd keep an eye on Adrien while Nino talked to Max. Nino went to find Max. He wasn't in his room. Nino found him in the lobby. Max gave Nino an awkward wave. Nino waved in return. Max gestured for him to come over. Nino arrived in front of his former teammate.

"I'm starting my own school broadcasting station," Max said. Nino congratulated him. "I was wondering if you'd like to run the radio portion. Based on my research and my personal experience with you, you were the obvious choice."

"Yea, sounds fun," Nino said.

"I know it's a lot to ask," Max said, "but you ran the school radio at your old school, so you have the experience."

"Yea, I'll do it," Nino said.

"Plus, you're always making music and this would be the perfect opportunity to share your creations," Max said.

"...Are you done?" Nino said. Max nodded. "I will run the radio portion of your network."

"Are you sure?" Max said. "You're not going to take a moment to consider the pros and cons?"

"Do you want me to do it or not, Max?" Nino said.

Max said he wanted Nino to join him. He wanted to be sure that Nino really wanted to do it. Nino told Max he was sure he wanted to join. Max asked Nino if he thought Alya would like to join. Nino told Max to go ask her. Max nodded and ran off to find her. Maybe this would make Alya happy. Rose would probably be excited for it too. Nino took a walk to Rose's garden. She wasn't there so he headed back to his room.

Alya was sitting in front of his door. She looked up at him.

"Sorry," Alya said.

 

* * *

 

Nino tilted his head.

"For what?" Nino said.

Alya took a deep breath. For accusing him of letting Chloe take over, for snapping at him so much, for ignoring his advice, for liking the same person as him; she couldn't say any of it.

"For being annoying," Alya said.

Nino kneeled down. They were eye to eye. His eyes were so pretty even with his glasses on.

"I don't think your annoying," he said, his voice gentle, "I like you."

Alya gasped.

"You like me?"

"Yea," he said, "why wouldn't I?"

"I like you too," Alya said. It wasn't until the words were out of her mouth that she realized she _liked_ him. She really liked him. Why him? Why the person in love with Marinette? It was like she was setting herself up for a double heartbreak. "Friends?" She said.

 Nino nodded. "Friends," He said. He helped her up. "Did Max ever find you?"

Alya nodded.

"I'm so excited," Alya said, "you're in the club too, right?"

"Yup," Nino said, "I guess we'll be spending more time together."

Alya hugged him and said she was excited about the network. Nino hugged her too, saying he was also excited. The hug went on for a little longer than necessary, but if Marinette liked Adrien or the Black Mage then maybe this was okay. Alya wanted it to be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I write long chapters and have school I will post two chapters a month. Updates will be on Sunday


	4. MANA

The showers were empty and dark. Marinette wished she was in bed but instead she watched as the bags formed under her eyes. The Book of Creation sat on the counter spread open. Tikki floated close to Marinette's face. She encouraged her to try the spell again. Marinette ran her fingers through her bangs and huffed. Tikki patted Marinette's hand.

"I know you're tired," Tikki said, her tone gentle, "but you're made so much progress. You're almost there. I can feel it."

Marinette couldn't tell if Tikki was being honest or if she just wanted the session to be over as much as Marinette did. Marinette tried again. The language of the Fae tumbled off her tongue. Marinette growled. Tikki repeated the spell. Marinette sighed, repeating after Tikki.

A bright light flashed from the book.

When the light faded out Tikki was gone. Marinette whispered for Tikki before her reflection caught her attention. Her eyes glowed blue lighting up the red mask around her eyes. The material of her red and black gown was weightless. She wouldn't look out of place at a masquerade, except for the lack of shoes. Marinette turned a couple times. The dress and mask were covered in polka dots. Marinette's hair was darker and longer, but still in pigtails. Her body felt lighter almost weightless. Her feet didn't even touch the ground.

Marinette picked up the Book of Creation. The former illegible scribbles were now spells dancing across the page. The language of the Fae was beautiful. Her head filled with knowledge about the spells, when they were created, what they did, things Marinette wouldn't know. A warmth filled her. She felt at peace. The warm fuzziness brought Tikki to mind. Marinette looked around. Where was Tikki? Marinette didn't feel like Tkki was gone, in fact she felt closer to her than ever.

Had she merged with Tikki?

She had. Something told Marinette she had.

Satisfied with her progress, Marinette was ready to return to normal. She readied her lips for the detransformation. Panic rose in her stomach. She couldn't remember the words to undo the spell. She took a deep breath. It was a simple spell, only two words. A wave of spells rushed through her head. 

What?

The wave returned. The spells clattered against each other creating a cacophony of sounds. The spell she needed was in there, but she couldn't locate it. There was too much information to sort through. The room started to shrink. Marinette flew out.

* * *

 

Another cold night, Alya rubbed her hands together. Autumn was around the corner. Alya picked up her camera and moved in close to Nino. She adjusted her glasses, peering out of the bushes for any sign of the allusive Black Mage. He hadn't been seen since his rendezvous with Marinette on the roof. Now more than ever, Alya needed to snap a picture of him. Max was still in the process of setting up his broadcast, they hadn't even decided on a name yet. Alya wanted the first issue of the newspaper to include something big that none of the students had seen before and the Black Mage seemed like the perfect opportunity for that.

Maybe if Marinette was with them he'd show up. It was too bad she was off studying. That still left Nino and Adrien to help Alya though. Nino's arms engulfed Alya in a cocoon of warmth and his scent. Adrien was sitting next to them. Alya looked over at him. Even wearing his jacket and gloves, Adrien was shivering.

"You can huddle with us, if you're that cold," Alya said.

"Yea," Nino said, "I can keep both your bodies warm."

Adrien looked away, his ears red. Alya held in a laugh.

"Isn't it kind of embarrassing to sit like that?" Adrien said.

"The embarrassment is part of the warmth," Alya said, "another part is combined body heat."

"And then there's attraction," Nino said, resting his chin on Alya's head.

"Shut up, Nino," Alya said. He hugged her a bit tighter.

Adrien scooted in. He didn't look directly at them. Alya opened her mouth to say something, but a movement caught her eye. She turned to see a fairy like figure draped in red. She was floating - no, flying judging by her wings. Alya jumped up, bumping her head on Nino's chin. She stumbled out of the bushes and moved towards her. The fairy stared at Alya for a moment before saying something. The language that rolled off her lips sounded a lot like the Black Mage's language. Wasn't there another mage that students claimed to see around campus? Alya thought for a second before the answer came to her. This person had to be the Red Mage. She stayed just long enough for Alya to snap a picture. She flew spun around and flew through a wall. Alya ran after, stopping just before the wall.

"Beautiful," was the only word Alya could think at the time.

* * *

 

Marinette hovered above the school roof. She was in the same place where she'd met the black mage two weeks prior. There was no sign of him though. Marinette frowned. She'd wanted to see him again, but he hadn't made any recent appearances. She landed on the roof, feeling oddly heavy. Marinette shook her head, there were more important matters at the moment.

Marinette remembered Tikki telling her not to use too much magic in her new form, otherwise she'd turn back normal. Marinette flipped the book open. She scanned the pages before she started reading off spells. With each spell, Marinette could feel the magic draining from her. She could feel the transformation starting to break up. Marinette flew down and located her dorm. As the transformation ended, Marinette landed in her bed.

Marinette woke up to knocking on the door. Chloe was still asleep. It seemed Chloe could sleep through anything. Marinette answered the door. Her team was waiting for her. They were getting together for an early morning training session. Marinette ducked back to get changed. While she got dressed Marinette examined her arm. The bandages were beginning to get dingy. She unwrapped the bandages and was surprised that the pattern left by the lightning strike was still there. The marks danced up her arm like the branches of a tree. The nurse said, the marks usually only lasted a few hours to a few days. Maybe because it was magical lightning it's marks lasted longer. Well it didn't hurt, though Marinette wasn't sure if that was because it'd healed and was now a scar or because of the Black Mage's absorption of her pain, so Marinette decided she didn't need the bandages anymore. Marinette put on a sports bra, a pair of shorts, and her boots then joined her team in the hall.

"How was the stakeout?" Marinette said, "Did you see the Black Mage?"

"Nope," Alya said with a smile, "but we did see the Red Mage."

"Really?" Marinette said, "How was that?"

"Beautiful," Adrien said in a tone that made Marinette's breath catch in her throat, "she was unreal." Adrien seemed to be thinking, maybe he was remembering something. He shifted his attention back to Marinette. "She reminded me of you."

"Me?" Marinette said, wondering if she'd been busted so soon, "How so?"

"Well, because..." Adrien's face went red, "you're beautiful."

"Whoa," Alya said, "that was slick."

Nino agreed. The two began teasing him. Marinette's mind wandered to a conversation she'd had with Nino, not too long ago. Nino wanted to know what Marinette would think if one of her team mates had a crush on her. The thought of it had been stewing in the back of her mind. She ran through the scenarios over and over again in her head. For example, if Adrien had a crush on her... She didn't think he did, but if Adrien did have a crush on her then she'd be flattered and she'd think it was super cute. What if he wanted to date her though? That's where she got stuck. If he wanted to date her, she wouldn't mind dating him, but could she make him happy? She didn't have romantic feelings for Adrien he was like a kitten she wanted to take care of. There was something about him that made her want to protect him. Maybe it was the loving smile he always gave her or that overwhelming sadness in his eyes. 

She came back to reality, where Nino and Alya were still teasing Adrien.

"Hey," Marinette said, "be nice."

"I'm always nice," they both said at the same time. 

Marinette laughed.

She linked arms with the two and they went off to the training area.

* * *

 

Alya adjusted her notebook and started jotting down notes about the two mages of Sunstone Academy. She wanted to write a big exciting article about them. Besides rumors there wasn't much information about them. She now had photographic proof of the existence of one of them, but there were so many other questions. What was their purpose? Were they some kind of mystic beings or were they students? She needed to find out more information. Maybe Max knew something.

Alya looked up to see her team training. Today it seemed the focus was on fighting, they often alternated between having a body suited for magic and actually using magic. In attempt to figure out his magic style, Nino had Adrien choose an object to focus magic through. He said every battle ready mage had at least one object to they used with magic. Marinette had her endless spool of wire, Alix had her skates, and Nathaniel had his paintbrush. Alya agreed. She had three items after all. Alya didn't know Nino's object, but she assumed it had something to do with music. Adrien chose a fencing sword and had been working with it.

Marinette and Nino were on the same beat. When the two of the sparred it was more like a dance than a fight. Part of her wished the two would kiss already. Another part of her was getting a lot of joy out of watching the two. She'd never found two people fighting so attractive before. The other part of her was envious. The two of them fit so well together. She doubted she'd ever find that.

As Marinette started a sparring session with Adrien, Nino walked over for some water. Alya looked down at her notepad. There was barely anything written there.

"You should join us," Nino said.

"I would, but I'm working on an important article," Alya said.

"Yea?" Nino said looking down at the notepad, "there's barely anything written there."

"There's plenty," Alya said, "besides I'd have more if you weren't so distracting."

"I'm distracting?" Nino said rubbing the back of his neck.

"And annoying," Alya said.

Nino smiled before heading back over to the others. What was he so happy about?

Alya went back to working on her notes. There was so much she didn't know. Maybe Max could giver her some information on those two.

"You should join us," Marinette said sitting down next to Alya.

"I would but-"

"You're working on an article?" Marinette said.

"Yea," Alya said.

"Did Nino put you in a bad mood again?" Marinette said.

"No," Alya said, "my thoughts don't revolve around Nino. I'm just focusing hard."

"But he's distracting you?" Marinette said. Alya denied Nino distracting her. Marinette laughed. "You two should kiss already."

"You're the ones who should kiss," Alya said turning toward Marinette. Marinette was closer than Alya had realized. Alya could feel Marinette's breath on her face. They were close enough to...

Alya turned away. Marinette's hand flew to her mouth.

"Sorry," Marinette said. Before Alya could respond Marinette was running back to Adrien and Nino.

When they finished sparring, they all came to sit by Alya. Today they were going against SMACK for the class tournament. Alya was ready, she was super excited for a good fight. Nino said they needed to be careful if they wanted to win. They had more power, more team mates, and they had both Max and Sabrina for planning. Alya didn't care if they lost or won, she just wanted a good fight. Nino seemed amused by that. Either way, they'd spent a lot of time analyzing SMACK, so if they lost they'd done their best.

* * *

 

The pancakes were extra fluffy. Marinette wondered if she'd be able to finish them, they were thicker than usual. Alya didn't bother getting a plate, she just ate off Marinette's. Alya was bouncing with excitement. She was so cute. Her excitement was contagious. Marinette wondered if they could win. She'd just lost to Chloe not even a full month ago. They'd probably lose, not just because of Chloe though. SMACK was just a powerful combination. Still Marinette was excited.

She peeked up at Adrien. He and Nino were talking. Marinette smiled. Those two got along so well. Chloe walked up, Sabrina trailing behind her, and sat down next to Adrien. Of course Chloe and Sabrina were sitting with them again. Chloe just needed to be by Adrien all the time and Sabrina needed to cling to Chloe. There was very little time in the day when Marinette didn't have to see Chloe. That time was supposed to include meals. Alya patted Marinette on the head. Marinette smiled.

"Ugh," Chloe said, "weakness like that is the reason I'm going to destroy your entire team."

Alya groaned at the same time as Marinette. Adrien sighed. Nino rolled his eyes. Marinette could see Alya was about to say something, but Max approached the before she could get the words out. He adjusted his glasses before speaking.

"Chloe, Sabrina," he said, "we're talking strategy over there. It would be nice if you two joined us."

Sabrina started to get up, but sat back down when Chloe began to speak. Marinette wondered if anyone else had noticed her.

"Strategy?" Chloe said, "Why would we need a strategy? The only threat on MANA is Nino and I've thoroughly thrashed him more than once."

Marinette looked over at Nino. He didn't even look annoyed. He just shook his head and continued to eat. Max sighed and returned to his table. As they ate, Sabrina kept looking over at their team. Sometimes she opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but then she'd close her mouth and stab at her pancakes. 

* * *

 

With breakfast over, they left for class. As they exited the lobby, a ladybug flew past Marinette's nose. She stopped. There were flowers and ladybugs everywhere. The flowers were scattered across the ground forming large piles while petals danced through the air. Alya got out her camera and started taking pictures. Their class started looking around and exploring. Marinette stared at the results of her spells. A ladybug landed on her nose.

Adrien walked up to Marinette and held up a bunch of flowers. Marinette stared at the flowers. They were vivid with bright colors. The ladybug flew off of her nose and onto the flowers. Adrien smiled. Ladybugs began to gather on his flowers then landed all over him. Marinette laughed. She reached out to pick a ladybug off him. They all flew to Marinette. Adrien laughed.

Marinette crouched down and directed the ladybugs to a pile of flowers. They flew to the flowers.

"Bye bye, little ladybugs," Marinette said as they left her.

Marinette offered to show Adrien the process of making flower crowns. They sat down together. Marinette showed Adrien how to weave the flower stems together. Alya and Nino joined them. Alya bent her flowers too hard and too quickly breaking them and having to start from the beginning. Nino watched her as he braided his flowers, offering help which she rejected every time. Adrien was the first to finish his. He placed the finished crown on Marinette's head. Marinette thanked him.

Chloe draped herself over Adrien's shoulders. As Chloe snuggled the back of Adrien's head, Marinette noticed a lack of Sabrina. Chloe lifted her finger. The crown floated off Marinette's head and landed on Chloe's. Chloe started talking to Adrien. Marinette huffed. Adrien gave her an apologetic look.

Marinette placed her flower crown on Alya's head. Alya took a picture of herself with the crown on then hugged Marinette. Alya was soft, warm, and had a forest like aroma. Marinette wondered if spending all night in bushes and trees had left the aroma in her hair. Alya laid down in Marinette's lap as she started another flower crown. With her constant late night team crush scenarios, Marinette had found she also wouldn't mind if Alya had romantic feelings for her. It would actually be kind of nice to date Alya. She was fun, smart, filled with determination. Her Alya scenarios had much less going wrong, until she factored in the Book of Creation stuff. There was no way Marinette could keep the Book of Creation from Alya, she was too sharp. She was worried that Alya might find out now, if they were dating the lies could tear their relationship to pieces. The class bell rung. Marinette brought herself back to reality.

Alya probably didn't see Marinette like that. She had a rather obvious crush on Nino and Nino had an equally obvious crush on Alya. Marinette wondered how long it would be before those two started dating. 

* * *

 

The anticipation for the battle built up as the teacher took attendance. She went over the rules and mechanics. Each team member had an energy gauge. With each hit a person took or spell they used the gauge would decrease. When a person's energy gauge went empty they were out. If all the members of a team lost all their energy they lost. If both teams were still standing at the end of the fifteen minutes, then the team with the most energy left would win.

She called the two teams up. She cast a spell causing the gauges to appear as the teams faced each other. SMACK gave off an aura of confidence. Alya examined each of them, wondering what they could be planning. Alix and Kim stretched as if they were getting ready to run a marathon. Max and Sabrina were talking in voices too low to hear. Chloe filed her nails. All of them were still covered in flowers. The teacher cast a spell turning the classroom into an arena. She told them to have fun. The teacher rang a bell, beginning the battle.

Alix vanished. She reappeared by Max. Alya reached for her cards. She couldn't find them. She knew she'd had them before. Her eyes darted to Alix and her smug grin. Her gauge was down a bit. The first move was made without anyone seeing it. MANA was on the defensive. 

Marinette grabbed Alya, pulling her away from the front line. Adrien took her place, putting up a shield. She told Alya her wire was gone. Alya told Marinette about the missing cards. Marinette nodded and said they needed to find an alternative way of battling until they could get their things back. Alya's fingers twitched. Was it time to summon her other object?

Kim broke through Adrien’s barrier with a magic infused fist. Alix jumped through over him and clashed with Nino. Marinette frowned.

"Alya give me your flower crown," Marinette said.

Alya handed the crown to Marinette. She began to take it apart.

"Alix, Kim, Max, Sabrina, Chloe," Marinette said as she dismantled the crown, "if we can get them out in that order we might stand a chance. Cover me for a bit."

Alya stood up and looked to Adrien and Nino. They were back to back dodging and countering Alix and Kim. Alix's gauge wasn't decreasing nearly as much as the other three. Alya figured two things. Alix hadn't taken a hit and she didn't use much magic with her speed. It likely had something to do with her skates.

Marinette darted past Alya holding a short rope of flowers. Alya noticed the magic swirling around the flowers.

 

* * *

 

As Marinette approached, Kim separated Adrien from Nino. Nino looked back just long enough for Alix to knock him off balance. Marinette put the flowers in her belt. She mumbled a spell, hoping she'd remembered it correctly. When ice began to spread across her palms, she knew she'd done it right. Marinette crouched down as she ran, dragging her fingers across the floor to create a thin layer of ice. She needed to slow Alix down. If she could just land a hit on her the ice would slow her down miraculously.

The plan was the easy part. Actually touching Alix was a problem. As many hits as they threw, neither Marinette or Nino could touch her. The ice on the ground seemed to slow her down, but not enough for a clear shot. She'd need to be standing still. Their gauges were depleting to quickly, it was time to change tactics. Marinette looked around. Adrien was encased in a cocoon of sand and his gauge was already halfway down. He was taking too much damage. Marinette apologized to Nino before running off.

She pulled out the flowers and tossed them at Kim. They wrapped around his feet and tightened knocking him down. The sand fell to the ground, freeing Adrien. Marinette retrieved Adrien's sword and placed it in his hands. Adrien thanked her.

"Alright," Marinette said, "Kim, Alix, Max, Sabrina, Chloe, we'll try that order."

* * *

 

Marinette's departure distracted Nino long enough for Alix to knock him down. Before Nino could sit up, Alix stepped on his chest. Small sparks of electricity pulsated from her skate. Nino filched as his gauge burned down past the half-way point. He was done for if he didn't figure a way out of this situation.

A thin blue blur zipped pass Alix. She fell back.

"Crap," Alya said.

Nino turned to see Alya sliding across the ice. She was standing, but her shoes didn't grip the ground. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and goggles replaced her glasses. The metallic bracers drew attention even from a distance. She didn't appear to have a quiver for her bow. In all their time training Alya had never mentioned any archery skills.

Alix sped towards Alya. She only missed because Alya slipped. As she hit the ground, Alya shot her bow. The blue beam hit Alix in chest. As the ice spread across her chest, her gauge dropped from to green to yellow to red and was empty in seconds. Alix poofed away. Alya's gauge dropped from blue to green.

The beeping of a red gauge brought his attention to Marinette and Adrien. The flowers were scattered across the ground. Though Kim had petals sticking all over him. Marinette dashed towards him with a magic infused punch. It was amusing. Kim was the one who taught Marinette the technique of infusing magic into basic attacks and that was going to be his downfall. Her fist hit a bubble. The bubble shattered and Kim was back with his team.

Marinette smiled.

* * *

 

The only person on team SMACK that didn't take any damage from the explosion was Sabrina who was behind Max at the time. Kim poofed away. Chloe dropped to the green and Max dropped to the yellow. Adrien looked over at Marinette she was in the yellow. Moments ago she'd been low green. Had she planned that whole thing out? Maybe she improvised. Either way she was amazing. She was saying something.

"...Max," Marinette said, Adrien didn't hear what she said before that. "Adrien!"

Marinette tackled him to the ground as a green orb exploded overhead. Her gauge dropped. Marinette frowned down at him.

"I just said to be careful," Marinette said, "You can't space out during a battle."

Adrien apologized.

A series of explosion dragged his attention to Alya and Nino. A chain of green orbs where chasing after them exploding seconds behind them. Nino was dragging Alya across the ice. She was holding onto his arm. Their gauges were dropping from the recoil.

Marinette jumped up. She grabbed Adrien and darted off.

"This is a gamble," Marinette said, "No, that's not like Max. He can't do this for much longer. He'll burn up his gauge."

She was right. Max poofed away.

* * *

 

Marinette tried to catch her breath. She wasn't sure she could last much longer. Her gauge was in the red. She had no wire and she didn't have enough energy to mess with the flowers again. Adrien and Nino were in similar conditions. Alya had the most energy left, but even she was in the yellow.

Chloe and Sabrina were still full of energy. Chloe was in the green and Sabrina was still full and blue. How could that be? Sabrina hadn't taken any damage or used any magic?

Chloe vanished.

Marinette tumbled back from a swift kick. Her gauge started beeping. All it would take was one more hit and Marinette was out. The ground encased her arms and legs as Chloe levitated above Marinette. Chloe smiled. Lightning sparked in her palm. Her gauge was down to yellow.

"Game over," Chloe said before chucking the lightning.

Marinette flinched.

The impact never came. She heard another gauge beeping. Marinette opened her eyes. Adrien was standing over her. He'd caught the lighting with his sword. He shot it back at Chloe, knocking her out of the sky. Adrien poofed away.

Chloe stood up. Her was gauge beeping. She looked pissed. She marched over to Marinette. An arrow of light hit in the chest. The shock on Chloe's face before she poofed away would forever be burned into Marinette's memory. 

"I've wanted to do that since we met," Alya said as she approached.

The ground loosened around Marinette. Nino and Alya helped her up. Marinette's eyes darted to Sabrina. She was still standing there, but her gauge was dropping faster than Marinette could keep track of. Sabrina looked at them and smiled. The ground beneath them exploded. Marinette poofed away, followed by Nino, then Alya. Sabrina was the last one standing in the arena.

* * *

 

The classroom returned and so did all the members of SMACK and MANA. The teacher put a tally under SMACK on the board. SMACK minus Chloe cheered. Alix, Max, and Kim surrounded Sabrina giving her pats on the back, compliments, and Kim even lifted her over his shoulders.

Marinette rubbed her arms. Her whole body was sore. She looked over at her team. They were all quiet. Were they as disappointed as she was. Marinette wanted to say something to cheer everyone up, but everything she thought of seemed empty. 

SMACK minus Chloe approached them.

"Good game," Max said with a smile. He offered Marinette his hand. Marinette took his hand.

"Yea," she said, "you out planned us."

"And you pushed us to our last resort," Max said.

"You've gotten faster, Marinette," Alix said handing Marinette her wire, "I'm impressed."

Marinette thanked Alix. Alix turned her attention to Alya.

"Archery, huh?" Alix said, handing Alya the cards.

"We didn't expect that," Max said.

Alya laughed.

"Well, I didn't expect it either," Alya said, "I prefer not to use it if it can be helped."

"You should teach me how to use a bow," Kim said.

Alya smiled and said she'd think about it.

As the two teams started talking about the battle, MANA's mood perked up. It had been a lot of fun.

Chloe left without a word to anyone.

* * *

 

Alya could hear the commotion of the dining hall. Another flaw of their clubroom's location, she noted. There were many flaws. The floors creaked, the door locked from the outside, there was only one light, there were tons of cobwebs, and the biggest flaw was the room was just a larger than average janitor's closet. Alya, Nino, and Max could all fit inside. They'd even managed to set up a studio office, but if they ever got anymore members- and Alya planned to get more members- there was no room for any of them. Max told Alya not to complain. They could print in the print lab and they didn't have to write in or broadcast from the room. Alya told him that wasn't the point, but Max insisted he was happy with their current set up.

It was quiet. 

Dinner must have ended.

Alya stopped typing up ideas and article fragments. If it was getting late then she needed to go find the Black Mage. None of the others would be able to join her today, everyone was too tired from the battle. She rubbed her eyes, they were starting to feel heavy. She shook her head. She opened her pictures. She'd taken so many. She smiled as she scrolled through them making mental notes of the ones she'd pint and the ones she'd send home. She had a lot of Nino and Marinette, both separate and together. It was embarrassing. She'd have to take less or someone would take notice.

When she got to her picture of the Red Mage, she gasped. The Picture came out exceptionally well. It looked like and actual photograph especially compared to her usual snap shots. The glow from her eyes obscured her face more than it had in person, but her gown was vibrant against the dark background.

Alya collected her stuff together then headed to the print lab.

* * *

 

Marinette looked into Mama Boar's tank. She was asleep. Marinette frowned. This seemed cruel. She understood the necessity of trapping the rampant boar, but as far as Marinette could tell no one was trying to fix the situation. Even if she was the only one who could undo the spell, they didn't know that.

Marinette put her hand through the tank. It was so easy. Her second time transforming had gone so smoothly. She picked up Mama Boar and flew towards the roof.

"Hello, fair lady."

Marinette's heart jumped. She knew it was his voice before she turned to see him standing on a higher roof. The moon formed a backdrop to his silhouette. He jumped down landing in front of her. She scanned her partner. His messy hair, his graceful posture, his mischievous grin, they made her feel... She couldn't pinpoint the feeling.

"What brings you here on this purr-fect night?" He asked.

"I'm doing my job," Marinette said, "and you?"

"I wanted to meet my partner," he said. He picked up her hand and kissed it.

It felt so familiar.

Marinette sat Mama Boar on the roof. She recited the purification spell she'd been practicing with Tikki. The mark cleared off the boar. Marinette smiled. She picked her up and flew off to return her home. The Black Mage wasn't far behind her. After the boar's safe return home, she and the Black Mage talked for a while. Sitting in the moonlight talking to him it felt natural as if she done it thousands of times before. There was something about the way they talked to each other that was flirtatious. Marinette wasn't one to flirt, but it all came without even thinking about it. It was nice and she liked it.


End file.
